Swan's Montana
by AvidVillain95
Summary: Emma is a rancher set out to make a new life for herself. When she stumbles across a boy in trouble and flings herself into action to save him and is wounded putting her dreams on hold. Regina feels indebted to her sons savior as she nurses her not sure if the blonde will leave or die. Will love spark or will Emma resent the women for putting her dreams on hold? WESTERN 1860's/SMUT
1. The Hard Trail

**Hey guys I am back with another fanfiction. Me being a country girl was dying to write a SQ Western but lacked the motivation. So a couple people sent me a request and asked me to scribble one out on so I did! I hope you guys enjoy it, it jumps straight into the action so some violence and intense are early. If you haven't checked out my latest work A Prescription of Hope you should. Anyway I hope you enjoy the beginning of my story any errors are mine and I will correct them later sorry its late here and thanks in advance –A**

 _ **Scene: takes place in 1860's. Times are hard and the states that are discovered are overcrowded or not doing well. Leaving people to strike out and try to make a new living and home for themselves.**_

 **Chapter 1: The Hard Trail**

Emma guided her horse through the trail, the sound of clopping horses heels thundered against the dirt as she rode. Pulling her horse to an abrupt stop, she cooed his eagerness to run with a smooth hand running down his strong neck as she turned to intake the view of the followers. Covered wagons, men, women, children and horses could be seen from a miles around as Emma looked on. Giving the signal to the man ahead of her to signal things were okay and going as planned. Emma didn't remember exactly how she had gotten stuck doing chaperoning duty but it kept her from being forced to walk alone. Lost in the sea of the thousands of travelers.

She smiled as she looked toward the southern sky this was her chance at a new start to forget her past and move on. Clicking her tongue she pulled the leather strap around her hand tighter as she turned the steed around trampling dirt and stones as she went back the way she came. All seemed to be going well as she pushed further down the ranks taking in several families as she rode. Many looked tired and hungry as they made the long journey. Emma was no stranger to this work but based on the way some of the families were dressed she could tell they were city folks and not use to country living.

"Hey mister whatcha doing?" Came a small voice and she looked down to see a boy that barely stood high as her horses knee. Emma had duties but she couldn't be rude either her mother hadn't raised her that way. She realized that she also couldn't hold her laugh back as she placed a gloved hand to her stomach to smooth her laugh. With Emma's hair up and tucked into her suede cowboy hat and covered in sweat and grime she could understand the boys confusion.

"I am not a mister kid. I am a ma'am," she took time to remove her hat allowing her blonde hair to fall in curls around her face and shoulders. Then stretched her thick dirt covered shirt and used it to clean her face to the best of her ability. The boy marveled at the transformation before crimson crept into his cheeks as he bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Hey kid its really ok. What's your name kid?" The kid was about to supply the answer when a woman ran to his side and buried him in a hug. Red hair fell in front of the boy's face as he was embraced by the mysterious woman then she looked over his small body, before pressing kisses to his temple.

"Ok ok ok Auntie Zelena I am ok. I ran off I was not excited to be walking around." The woman looked as though she was mulling over his statement before she noticed they had an audience.

"Oh I apologize. I am Zelena Mills and this is my nephew Henry and you are?" She said looking up to an impress blonde that sat high on an equally impressive horse. The woman was dressed in a oceanic blue top that was covered in dirt and sweat, accompanied by tan breeches that hung tightly on the blonde. Clearing her throat, Zelena looked back up to the blonde awaiting an answer.

"My name ma'am? It is Emma Swan please to make your acquaintance." A loud shouting caused Emma's eyes to stare off into the distance as her partner shouted obscenities. "Excuse me but I must see what's wrong I suggest joining back up with your caravan until walking is permitted again." With a rapid click of her tongue Emma stormed off toward the hill were her partner stood frozen in place.

"Neal? Neal what's wrong?" Emma shook her companion but when he didn't move she followed his eyes to see a stampede of buffalos were fast approaching at least 20 miles away but it wasn't enough time to get everyone to safety but she could try at least. "Neal, Neal we have to warn them get moving now!" The harshness in his partner's tone seemed to stir him to focus as he offered a nod before wadding through the crowd issuing warnings.

Emma's eyes were turning dark as she felt her focus tighten as she rode like the wind giving out warnings as she used her horse to help some of the more elderly travelers to safety with their belonging. A supervising blonde watched as travelers dragged wagons, family and belonging to the clearing out of the way of the own coming herd. Heavy hoof prints could be heard as the stampede was quickly approaching. Emma watched as several stragglers finished grabbing what they could before racing toward the clearing. The strong pulse of her horse's heart beneath her boot soothed Emma until she spotted a small silhouette that was trapped by a wagon with a brunette haired woman trying to free him. A curse cascaded over her lips as she pleaded with her horse to gallop one more time toward the boy.

"You have to get out of here take my horse and go." Emma said landing on the ground with a thud as the boots helped absorb most of the impact.

"My son is trapped I can't get him free and I can't just leave him." Firm hands reached out to grab slender shoulders as she forced the brunette haired woman to look at her.

"You will take my horse and you will ride into the clearing. I will be shortly behind with your son I will protect him with my life but if we don't get moving none of us will see tomorrow. Now get!" Panic darkened the woman's features until she locked eyes with Emma. Green met brown as she gave the brunette the most sincere and pleading look she could manage. With a kiss placed to her son's forehead she stood and made her way to the horse.

Emma watched as the brunette held onto her horse for all it was worth as she made it safely away and to the clearing. Refocusing her attention she focused on what was holding the boy captive. A sigh escaped Emma's lips as she realized the boys pants had been caught by the weight of a covered wagon's wheel. "Henry," she said looking to the boy who was now crying as the stampede had already reached the top of hill as was quickly approaching. "Henry! Listen to me I have to cut you lose ok don't move!" Emma trying to keep her voice calm but inside her chest her heart was anything but.

Regina could do nothing but watch the scene unfold before her as she watched the two in the distance. The blonde removed something from her pocket before her son was released from the wagon and in the blonde's arms. Looking on in horror she watched to see the stampede behind the two.

Emma didn't have to turn around to know she and the boy were in a compromising position as she quickly pocketed the knife and threw the boy under the wagon. Using her body to cover him as they could both hear wood splintering around them and heavy breaths that felt like they were dancing around them. Emma could feel the boy wanting to raise his head but she only held him tighter shielding him from any possible danger that may threaten him. The ground seemed to shake as the buffalos were upon them pushing and bumping into one another.

Henry screamed and Emma could do nothing but try to soothe his hair as she heard the wood above them begin to crack. The wagon was on its last leg as a buffalo crashed into it causing the wagon to roll backwards before it crackled to the ground. The dust around them was rising and cutting off their oxygen but Emma had to hold on and survive. The buffalo's loud cries were shattering as Emma felt several blows from hooves crash over her back. Pain raised through her body as a blunt force hit the back of her head and a hove connected with her side.

Darkness threatened to take Emma as she fought with all her might to stay conscious until the wave of wooly beasts passed. Time seemed to drag on as Emma felt the boy beneath her shake from fear. Finally the sounds of hooves began to lessen and Emma carefully raised her head and was happy to see that the herd had passed and everyone had survived. Pulling her weight off the boy, as she used her last reserves of strength to get herself and the boy to his feet. "Are you okay?" Emma said checking the boy as the darkness tugged on her harder. "I think so you. You may still be scared but you should be okay. Run along to your momma." Emma offered a weak smile as she watched the shaken boy race to the brunette that had her arms open. Emma felt herself get lighter as she tipped to one side her eyes closing as she kiss the hard dirt covered ground.

"Henry!" She called as her mother and father pulled her from the mysterious horse. Their firm hands holding her back from throwing herself into danger as she watched in horror the scene before her unfold. The woman had freed her son and thrown him under the wagon and used her body as a willing shield for her son. Regina had been able to see everything until the dust had begun to rise and get kicked up by the wild beasts. The only thing she could do was listen and pray. A loud crackling of wood crash to the unforgiving ground had her fighting to see what was happening. "Can anyone see them are the okay what was that noise?" She screamed hoping anybody, somebody could see what was happening and confirm whether her prays had been answered or her fears confirmed. Regina anxiously watched as the dust began to settle and the wild buffalos began to move further down.

The duo were left standing as Regina opened her arms thanking God her prays had been answered rather than the latter. She embraced her son before looking up to thank the woman who had saved her sons life. Regina watched as the blonde offered a smile before the light behind her eyes went dim and she collapsed to the ground. Regina yelled for help as she held her son close to her body shielding him from the woman that didn't move.

Peeking from under her neck Henry looked toward his mother's face. "Momma what's wrong where's Emma? I have to tell her thank you for saving me." He said crying not exactly sure why but it felt right.

"I know baby I know." Was the only response she could muster as she tucked his head back under her neck away from the sight. As men and women alike rushed to woman that lay unconscious and now bloody. Regina closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for her son's savior.

Zelena and Henry played close to the wagon as Regina and several men moved Emma to a wagon that hadn't been destroyed. The men had wanted to Regina stay away and help the women but she had refused saying it was her fault Emma was in this condition. The blonde's condition had worsened as her skin grew paler and her breathing shallow. "What can I do?" Regina asked looking toward a middle aged man who wore short red hair in a wild style. Along with spectacles, a shirt rolled up to his elbows and pants that were now dirtied with the blonde's blood. "Doctor what do we do?"

The woman looked to the man for advice. "She has several cuts deep and shallow. And her rib is broken or at least badly fractured and I am not sure how long it will take to heal. Plus a head injury that may work in our favor. I just hope she is strong enough to endure all that must be done."

"Do it Archie!" Neal commanded looking at his best friend who wasn't moving and fighting to hold on to the life force she had left. "Whatever you need we will do it Emma saved all these people as best she could they would be fools not to help." His voice had attracted a audience but they all seemed moved by his words and gave a 'yea' in unison. "So I'll ask again doctor what do you need?"

Unable to watch what was being done to Emma, Regina journeyed outside of the wagon and helped the women cook. "It is so unusual to see a woman cowboy." One of the older traveling women said as she diced several sticks of carrots. Intrigued by the conversation Regina pulled her dress under her and claimed a rough rock for her bottom.

"Oh Helen there are a lot of women out here to make a living. Some really have something to prove I won't say its easy but they do well for themselves." A younger woman said condemning the other womans previous statement. A cry of pain from the covered wagon drew all of their attention causing all the women to wince.

"At least she's alive. I would say that's a hell of a beating she took, she was so brave I am not sure I could have done it," Helen said scraping the cut pieces into a large black pot.

"I am glad she did it," the women looked up now noticing the brunette that had joined them. "If she hadn't my boy would've been trampled and mauled. Instead of running around with his aunt. I owe her a lot more than my son's life I owe her mine to." The women nodded in agreement as they continued fixing supper leaving Regina to her thoughts and ending the conversation.

Another scream broke the air but this time Regina had to see what was going on. Standing, she excused herself from the small circle before re-entering the wagon. Neal gave her a sympathetic look as he looked from Emma back to Regina. "Is she any better?" The brunette asked curious to all the screaming and the thick coat of sweat that now clung to the blonde.

Giving a sad shake of the head Neal answered, "No. Doc had to re-break her bone they were setting and not in the right position. But that's Emma for you she's a hell of a fighter seen a lot worse in her 27 years and I was there for pretty much all of it. This isn't her first rodeo though it looks bad she should pull through just fine."

The man's smile reassured Regina's fears but managed to raise new questions as she shook her head pushing them to the back of her mind. If Emma did survive she would ask her personally, Regina held on to the notion as it gave her both hope and a chance to get to know the woman better. "What can I do?" Neal offered another frown and her heart sunk as he placed a thick knitting needle into her hand. "Doc is going to burn the wounds to reduce a chance of infection but we have to close up the deeper wounds first. I don't have the stomach I am sorry." Regina watched as the man scooted past her and took off in a sprint toward the other travelers.

"Ok Neal I am ready," the doctor said not taking the time to look up as he handed the oil lamp forward before climbing into the wagon. "Oh you're not Neal. Where is he?" Offering the doctor a shrug before she re-handed him the lamp. "It really is a shame some men just don't have the stomach. I don't think I have properly introduced myself my name is Archie I was a doctor in a small town before things went belly up. Now I travel with Emma, Neal and a few other hands." He said extending his hand which Regina took casually in a firm shake.

"This will be difficult but if you are up for it we may be able to save her life. For the most part the hard part is over, now we have to clean and cauterize the wounds. With us traveling I don't want her getting an infection. It helps if we talk will we work." Giving her consent Archie began removing Emma's shirt. A wave of protectiveness surged through Regina as she held his hand firm causing him to stop.

"Listen I can undress her keep her modest and when I am done I will call you back and we can began." Finally understanding the inappropriate situation Archie ducked his head and excused himself from the covered wagon, pulling the wagon's tarp down on both sides to add more privacy.

Now that she had been granted her request the brunette had no idea what to do. Regina moved closer to the make shift table and eyed the blonde. Her body was well toned and even though the shirt was ripped and bloody she could see a well designed body beneath covered in alabaster skin. Shaking the thoughts from her head Regina began performing the task of undressing the blonde as she felt heat rise in her cheeks. Emma's breathing was getting shallower by the minute which caused Regina to hasten the process. Removing the dirt covered garment as she tried carefully to avert her eyes from the swell of the blondes breast, which she failed to do. A throbbing between her thighs had Regina rebuking herself as she fastened the shirt under the blonde making sure she didn't cover any cuts in the process. "Doctor Archie were ready."

"Very well let's get started," the doctor said climbing into the wagon allowing the lamp to serve as his and Regina's source of light. "Ok I don't want you to pass out or feel uncomfortable so if you wouldn't mind I want you to pour water over the deeper wounds to clean them once I flip her over ok? If there is any dirt or debris use this and I will take the needle from you." He said extending what appeared to be small metal claws to Regina as she slid the thick needle into his.

"I am ready." Regina said trying to steel her stomach as she watched Archie flip the woman revealing deep ruggedly cut wounds spread among her back. Shaking off the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake her as she poured water over the wounds watching small pieces of debris trickle out of the wounds. A wave of relief rushed over her as she received a nod from Archie alerting her the tiny metal claws were not needed.

"You don't have to stay for the next part if you don't want to Regina. I can handle stitching the wounds by myself." With a firm shake of her head she declined. "Alright but you must be strong for Emma if you choose to stay. I am about to begin, look away if you must." Without waiting for a reply Archie threaded what appeared to be thin twain through the needles loop and began feeding it through Emma's skin. The blonde whimpered but did not move as the doctor continued. Taking the needle through the skin before pulling the twain and skin along with it to close the wound.

Without thinking Regina poured a small amount of water over the wound taking the new trickles of blood with it. "Thank you that's wonderful," was all Archie managed before continuing the task. Regina continued to pour water to clear away any blood that seemed to pool over the skin. She repeated the task for hours before the doctor examined his work and gave her a nod. "Now we will have to sit her up so that the bones set properly." He said grabbing the unconscious woman under her armpit and heaving her to lay against the wagon's firm tarp.

The brunette watched as the doctor removed his spectacles and wiped sweat from his face and brow. " I will monitor her and call you if you are needed. I do know I have to watch for a fever and keep her as cool as possible." A nod confirmed her assumptions. "Back where I am from I was studying to be a doctor, coming from a high classed family it is expected of one to take risks and be able to adapt." Archie smiled but choose not to ask questions if the woman wanted to tell her story she would in time but he wouldn't push her because he too was tired.

"Very well call me should anything change. Oh and thank you Regina you have been a wonderful help." His words giving dismissal as he hiked down the steep incline and toward the congregated women and men who were eating.

"Hi momma!" A familiar voice pierced through the covered wagon as she looked down to see her son bouncing in excitement. Zelena not far behind offered her sister a smile before bending to pick up Henry with her sisters assistance.

"How is she doing," asked a concerned Zelena who invited herself into the wagon to see the blonde covered with a slightly sweaty sheet.

"We won't know until the morning. She has to fight through the night the doctor will be back later to cauterize the wounds and help them close."

"What is cater-ig mean momma?" Asked the curious boy in her lap who's attention was on the woman that saved his life.

"You mean 'what is cauterizing' and it is used by doctors to help make people feel better." She said bouncing Henry on her knee. Zelena laughed at the giggling bouncing baby boy and his mother.

"Wait why are you still here if the doctor is gone?"

"Zelena I am monitoring Emma to make sure fever doesn't set in. I should be available tomorrow so I can take Henry and you can have a break. But for now as nice as the visit has been you should both go and leave Emma some peace and quiet." Regina stared at her 22 year old sister as she issued a nonverbal warning for her to take Henry and leave.

"So bossy. As you wish your majesty." Sarcasm dripping from her sister's voice as she stood to retrieve Henry, who offered his mother a pleading look.

"I will come find you tomorrow hopefully and we can come visit Emma together if you wish." Tiny arms squeezed his mother's neck as he pulled her into a tight hug which she reciprocated before passing him to her younger sister.

"I love you both."

"Love you to momma."

"Jury is still out on that sis." Zelena called over her shoulder issuing a warning look that made Regina's skin crawl.

She wasn't sure why she and Zelena had a love hate relationship but she loved Henry and for now that was good enough, it would have to be until they had time to settle their differences. The sound of moving behind her caused her attention to switch back from staring after her family to Emma who was shifting and murmuring in her sleep.

"No! No don't move kid you can't. If you move they'll kill us." Emma murmured from a place between conscious and unconscious. Regina rushed to Emma issuing soft coos in her ear as she stroked her blonde silky strands.

"Emma you are okay no one is going to get you the buffalos have moved on. We're almost to Montana you have nothing to worry about. Doctor Archie did a amazing job and you should be up soon hopefully," the brunette offered not sure if she was trying to convince Emma or herself. More murmurs came from Emma before she feel completely silent raising alarms in Regina's mind. Removing the cover from Emma's back she felt the soft skin beneath and gasped at the realization. Fever had set in.

 **I know I know here we go again with a cliff hanger but I love Emma and Regina so I have to build the romance somehow. What better way than having your soulmate take care of you? Plus after the recent episode (5x10) of Once Upon a Time I am loving Zelena more. Regina's parents are alive Henry and Cora. Emma is a lone cowboy with a dark past. Stay tuned to find out more. I was not a doctor in the late 1800's so I am using my imagination. Let me know if you wanna see something or have something changed thanks again. - A**


	2. Old Scars New Wounds

**Hey guys I am back. Hope you enjoy – A**

 **Chapter 2: Old wounds New Scars**

The air around Regina seemed to stop moving as she stared at the blonde woman her breathing only growing shallower by the minute as her temperature increased. Her feet seemed frozen in place as she was at a loss for words and could only form stutters and moans. It was the sound of laughter that finally snapped Regina from her trance as gathered the hem of her skirt and attempted to whisper promising words to Emma before she stormed out of the wagon in search of the doctor. Her lungs burned as her hair flew into her face blinding her. But that wouldn't stop her, grabbing fists full of hair she made the best make shift bun she could before continuing down the steep incline gasping for air as she grew closer to the warm flames and sound of companionship.

It was Doctor Archie that spotted the screaming woman first as others turned to look, worry plastered on their faces. "Regina?" He said placing his wooden bowl of stew on the ground before running to meet the woman halfway who looked on the verge of collapsing. The stars illuminated the tears that were streaking down her face as the doctor closed the distance in long strides allowing her to crash into his open arms to kill the momentum she had built. Her body shook violently as she tried to speak but only managed to communicate gurgles and sobs. "Regina slow down I need to be able to understand you ok. Are you hurt?" Her head shook against his chest. "Oh God!" As if finally understanding why the woman in his arms was so hysterical, he called to the man behind him to find Neal and do it quickly.

Brown orbs looked up to green for reassurance but when Regina saw sympathy it caused another rake of sobs to course through her body. The sound of heavy feet running toward them caught their attention as they broke their embrace and turned to see Neal standing before them. "We need to bring her body temperature down as fast as possible I fear the worst if we don't." The doctor pretended not to notice Regina's hand flying to her mouth as she suppressed more sobs from escaping. "Is there a river, stream or any source of water nearby?" A nod was giving before the doctor stalked heavily toward the covered wagon leaving Regina to herself. She watched as both men climbed the steep incline on their hands and feet until they reached the top brushing the Earth from their hands before entering the tent.

"Regina dear what's the matter," Cora offered seeing her upset daughter shaking. A quick glance in the way her daughter had been staring quickly provided Cora with the answer. "Oh my love I assure you she will be alright. Even if I have nothing to else to go on besides the fact she braved and bested wild beasts to save my grandson. Come dear you must eat if you want to be of service to the blonde." Cora said wrapping a beaver fur around her shoulders offering her warmth and comfort as she exhaustedly leaned on her mother.

"What about Emma?" The question halting both women before Cora gently tugged on her arm demonstrating her motherly guidance into the subject. "What if she needs my help?"

"Dear you are of no service if you are tired and weary yourself. Plus your very energetic son won't seem to go to sleep due to promises of spending time with his mother and a special blonde," Cora spared her oldest daughter a knowing glance as they continued to walk. The look on her 24 year old daughters face was enough to make her laugh but she refrained and cleared her throat instead. "I have to admit sometimes that strong and intelligent brain wouldn't know a snake if it bit you. That is another partial reason for this trip," her mother pointed out now looking sad as they closed the distance to their wagon. Somehow the wagon had been touched or damaged in the mist of choas and to Cora she appreciated small blessings. "I will send Zelena and after you have eaten and rested then you may return but not a moment before."

Regina knew her mother only wanted the best for her but couldn't help the envy she was feeling toward her sister as she would soon be spending time with the blonde and not herself. Though she was unconscious Regina still couldn't fight the growing urge to protect and shield her, the thought was preposterous and she aided it to the fact Emma was hurt and needed someone to take care of her. Her mind continued to race as the night air swirled around her thoughts drifting back to the attractive blond she had left behind.

"We can use my medical wagon but we have to move quickly her temperature is almost scalding." The doctor said after placing a quick calloused hand to the soft back of the unconscious blonde. "Hitch a horse to this wagon and stabilize it the best you can if we don't find a water source soon Emma will die." Not needing to be convinced anymore then he already was Neal stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew to summon Emma's horse. Sensing the need for urgency the brilliant white stallion allowed Neal to hitch him to the wagon and waited as Neal straddled him before taking out in long strides.

Neal could barely see anything in the darkness that seemed to swallow them whole as they rode, so he was forced to use his ears. He slowed down enough for the hooves to not clash with the nature that surrounded them. Affording quick glances behind him to check on Emma and the doctor. The horse briefly paused lifting his long neck as he stretched the muscles in his neck appearing to sniff. "What are you doing Nathaniel my boy?" Neal shouted as the horse veered off the trail into a clearing with limited trees and began to pick up speed again. "No Nate we have to find water for Emma. Stop it you stupid horse." Neal tried to pull on the reigns but Nate was stronger and seemed more motivated as he pulled them to a stop in front of a quickly moving stream.

"Well I'll be damn," Neal said hoping off the horse and giving him an approving nod. "Emma taught you how to find water huh?" Neal stood scratching his head as the horse offered a 'yea I know' whinny.

"Neal help me!" The doctor shouted concerned, elevating the levels in his voice. The doctor passed Emma in a loose bridal style to Neal careful not to move the repositioned rib too much. "Lay her in the water it should be cold enough with the temperature dropping constantly." The doctor noted rubbing his hands over his arms to increase the warm blood flowing through his body. "We will have to completely submerge her then we can lay her with her back against the bank so the cold water continues to rush over her."

The men allowed their eyes to adjust to their surrounding before continuing towards the stream. Neal nudged the doctor ahead as he watched the older man gain footing over the dew covered ground before receiving Emma and allowing her weight to be supported by the water. The doctor waited several minutes making sure to keep Emma's head above water as the water rushed over her bare skin and still healing wounds. "I don't smell infection so if we can get her body temperature down she should be able to come to tomorrow afternoon maybe sooner, but she will be in a significant amount of pain." The doctor said as he repositioned her head again to prevent the water from covering her face.

"Let me help you," extending his hand as he waded through the water to assist in propping Emma on the bank. "Oh! Her skin is much cooler now." A Cheshire cat grin falling to his lips as he stood back and observed his friend as her chest rose and fell more normally.

"Yes she should be ready for travel soon. But I want to spend an extra few minutes here to make sure the fever doesn't return if it does…"

The doctor was surprised when Neal turned and offered the answer no one wanted to give. "She'll most likely die." At the finality of the words Neal hung his head in defeat offering up a silent prayer that his friend would make it. She had to so she could follow her dreams and get everything she had wanted out of life.

"Hopefully she will be out of the woods soon and cracking the whip on your behind," the doctor said joking as he slapped Neal on the shoulder. His heart warming as the man offered a smile that replaced the despair that was darkening his features.

"You hear that Swan you better make it through this. If you don't I'll have no one to watch over me so you better not stop fighting." Neal declared as if willing Emma was enough to make her want to live and being frank he hoped she would.

After she had eaten and used a rag to clean her bowl she looked to the incline hill and frowned when the wagon was nowhere in sight. "Oh they are alright dear I am sure they just went to bring Emma's fever down come, you must get some rest now." Cora stated taking the crook of her daughters elbow and ushering her toward the wagon. "Do be a dear and remove those boots I don't wish to have mud and dust over my belongings." Her daughter offered a sigh before climbing into the driver's seat and taking her own boots into account. Her mother had been right. Grimacing at the caked and hardening mud she slipped both boots off and wiped them with her hand. Her toes curled against the abuse of the night air, sending a chill down her spine. "Your father and I will be helping others who lost things during the stampede. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning."

Regina watched as her mother walked gracefully down the hill tying her beaver skin under her chin to ward off the chill in the nights air. Though they had, had many spats and quarrels Regina had to admit she was fond and proud of her mother. To be honest she had molded her own mothering after Cora Mills while trying to not fall into the same vicarious living style her mother had. "Momma are you coming to bed?"

"Yes my dear love I am! Where is your aunt?" Regina asked noticing the place where Zelena rested was empty. Looking to her son she notice the happy look on his face turn sheepish. "Henry," glaring at her 5 year old son nonverbally demanding her give her an answer.

"She made me promise not to tell."

Regina closed her eyes, "Henry Daniel Mills."

At the mention of his middle name he gulped. "She saw Emma's wagon being pulled away and got curious. Don't be mad I was a good boy and promised not to tell you." A surge of anger coursed through Regina's veins as she fought for control.

"I will deal with her when she returns. As for you, as a punishment you are not allowed outside of the wagon without my permission." Her finger pointing at him to show she was serious and disappointed in him. "Henry I am only trying to protect you this land is still uninhabited." The confused look on the boy's face had her quickly rephrasing, "There are dangerous people and animals out here. I already almost lost you once I don't want that to happen again." At her own realization Regina hugged herself.

"I understand momma I really am sorry." His sincere apology made Regina smile as she stretched her legs and moved to climb into the wagon next to her son. She welcomed the warmth of her son as she held his back to her front. Her mind began to drift to sleep as pictures of the day flashed across her mind before her eyes closed for the final time that night.

"Ah!" Emma cried as pain shot from her back to her head. And she was cold. Why the hell was she wet and cold? Splashing water alerted her of other presences as she raised her arm which felt like two tons of bricks to shield her eyes.

"Emma? Emma? How are you?" The familiar voice asked as Neal bent in front of her waiting till her vision focused before speaking again. "Do you remember what happened?" He said pressing a warm hand to her now almost frozen skin as he watched her search through her mind for what had occurred early that day.

Emma searched her mind despite the pain that was followed. She recalled a rogue stampede, saving a kid and then passing out. "Yes I remember so where am I now?" She said trying to sight any landmarks she recognized but nothing looked the same.

"Nate actually found the water. You had a high fever and we had to bring it down so we bathed you in the stream." Emma's eyes searched the darkness until her eyes fell to her trusted steed. Fear struck in Emma's eyes as she watched Nate tap the ground nervously with his hooves, shifting from side to side. It wasn't until Neal and Archie heard twigs that they too turned to look in the direction of the horse. Neal's hand slowly raised to his side when he released a sigh from his lips, as he realized his gun was on Nate's side gun holster. "Who is there?" Neal said trying to dominate only by his voice alone though he feared it wouldn't do more than cause a squirrel to run off in fear. The sounds grew closer as Emma mustered her last bit of strength to look around Archie's leg who was shielding her from whatever was coming.

"It's just me… Ah bloody! Damn branches!" Zelena cried as it snagged into her hair. She scrambled to free herself as she sat back on her hunches to allow herself more wiggle room to swing before she was freed. "I was worried when you took Emma away I wanted to check on her." The red hair woman stated as she picked several small branches she had managed to get tangled in out. Giving a hopeless sigh she allowed her hands to rest on her hip as she stared at the two men in the water who stood protectively over Emma. "She looks much better. I would say even more attractive than before." She winked toward Emma causing crimson to raise in her cheeks as well as a fast approaching head ache. "Can I help?" She asked allowing her accent to become more vocal as she treaded into the water.

"It's actually not a bad thing she followed, we need to warm Emma up. She needs rest and food as well. Zelena can use her body heat to warm Emma it is more appropriate than one of us doing it and someone has to take the horse I assume Zelena came in on back. I ride and you'll drive," the doctor said matter-of-factly to Neal before bending to pick the blonde out of the cold water like bobbing for apples. Emma winced and he looked to her with green eyes full of sympathy. "Emma this is gon' hurt, but seeing as how you made it out of a stampede and fever. I do believe you can handle it. You may have even acquired an admirer." Turning Emma so she could get a better view of Zelena.

"I don't have time for a woman," Emma's voice turning cold as she rested her head against Archie drawn to his warmth and strength. She didn't want to think about the red head especially when it was her sister she was interested in but for now until that became an issue she would rest and continue to travel with the caravan. She thought as she allowed Archie to carry her to the wagon, cringing and letting out wails of pain when he stepped wrong or hit a lump of hard Earth. Closing her eyes as the thought of the boy and his mother drifted into sleep. "So beautiful," was the last thing Emma said before she invited sleep to take her. Zelena smiled at the blonde who laid on the make shift table.

"I think you are stunning as well darling," she said placing a light to kiss to Emma's hair before gently pulling the woman onto her lap gifting her as much warmth as the blonde wanted. Zelena stared at the woman envisioning a future together as the wagon bumped and glided back down the hill toward the caravan.

Regina awoke to sun streaming through the covered wagons opening and the shout of loud voices. Moving carefully as to not disturb her still resting son, Regina stood dusted her skirt and exited through the back. It felt good to stretch her back and have the sun warm her skin as her eyes followed several men rushing past her toward the steep hill she had ran down the previous night. The wagon was back. Hope made an appearance as her stomach filled with butterflies, her feet caring her toward the huddle of men. The crowd parted as Regina climbed the hill and pushed her way through to get a view of the blonde. Regina's heart dropped when she saw the blonde resting in the lap of her younger sister. "Zelena what are you doing?" Blue eyes locked on her sisters as she offered a wicked smile to her sister before bending to place a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead. The brunette wanted to grab her sister but with Emma resting, she settled for balled fists at her side.

"Oh sis I didn't notice you. Doctor Archie needed me dear so I was more than happy to oblige." The emotions circling in Regina's chest eased into her defeated shoulders as she hung her head and made her way through the crowd of men who had begun to disperse after Zelena had kissed Emma.

"Hey where are you going?" Neal said approaching from the back side of the wagon. "Don't you want to see Emma?" He said noticing the brunette's hasty retreat.

"It would seem she doesn't need me." Defeat sounded in her voice making Neal frown as he placed firm hands on the woman's shoulders.

"I have a feeling your sister does things of her own free will. I would suggest waiting until Emma makes a decision for herself before making a decision alright?" Neal said winking at her. It was nice to know she had an ally and friend in Neal, as she watched him walk away.

Emma had begun to wake up at the sound of the brunette's voice but as quickly as it had come it had also left as quickly. The blonde tried to lift her body was restrained and gently pushed back down by firm hands. "It is best if you don't move dear. You still have head wounds but everything else is healing very well. Dr. Hopper believes you should recover wonderful despite soreness."

Groaning inwardly Emma fought to sit up despite the warnings prior and when the hands didn't reach out to stop her she continued though she felt like a turtle that had managed to land on its back, fighting to gain its bearings. "Here let me help you." The blonde issued a nod before hands gingerly grabbed her shoulders and assisted her into a sitting upright position. Emma squinted her eyes at the sun's assault on her eyes as she stared out into the clearing. Once again she didn't recognize any of the landmarks, surmising they must have pushed further to Montana. Testing out the strength of her body Emma attempted to roll her arms as she continued to stare out into the open. A frown graced her lips as she realized her arms felt too heavy to lift but fought against the discomfort, she had to get out and lead these people and Neal needed help. Boosting her own morale Emma stood up to quickly and her knee gave way as she found herself once again kissing the dusty ground before Zelena had the opportunity to catch her.

"Emma!" Zelena's scream earning her several looks curious looks as the caravan began to piece together what happened as heavy feet trampled the Earth as men and women alike stormed to Emma's side. The fall had hurt like hell and forced the air from Emma's lungs as she struggled to even out her breathing. Once again Emma felt like a turtle as she watched her travelers' crowd around her. A man offered his hand to Emma and she winced as she gently pushed it away, "Thanks but I have to… do this on my own," she whizzed out as she rolled from left to right until she managed to roll to one side. The chill of the air rushed over the blonde's skin as she groaned realizing she only wore a shirt around her chest. Frustration swam through her veins making the boil at the realization that untying her shirt from her back deemed a challenge.

"Let me help you," a voice from behind Emma offered as the shirt released the blonde before it was offered to her one arm at a time.

"Thank you ma'am," Emma replied before turning to face saddened chocolate eyes that immediately lock onto her green. "Regina." The woman Emma had heard earlier that managed to pull her from her sleep. It was hard to forget a voice that sounded like velvet always sweet and enduring. Even in pain the thought of seeing the woman again had helped Emma to fight for her life, she couldn't explain it but everything about the woman invited Emma and she was more than happy to accept that invitation. Her eyes roamed over the woman before her taking in all her features as though if Emma blinked she would risk never seeing the woman again. Long brown hair fell in curls around her shoulder, her mouth looked almost inviting as Emma noticed a small scar at the top of her lip and her dress clung to all the right places making Emma throb between the apex of her thighs, something she hadn't felt in a long time. "I am glad to see you are well." Emma stated before shifting the weight of her body to her opposite leg.

Regina noticed the way Emma moved hesitantly trying to assess how much of her strength she still possessed. "Maybe you should sit or lay down? You look a little green behind the gills." Emma wanted to laugh at the brunette's wit but it seemed every movement of the upper half of her body reduced her to grimacing which Regina noticed immediately.

"No I have been laying down for days. It is…" Emma took a pause to catch her breath and reshift her weight again before continuing. "My duty to lead these people. I have to get you send Neal to me? It's time for training." The brunette looked to Emma and opened her mouth as if wanting to argue the fact but thought against it. Regina remembered the way Emma had thrown her life in harm's way to protect her son, who was she to deny the request of the blonde. At that moment Zelena choose to enter the conversation eagerly.

"Oh Emma allow me. I will find him and bring him back to you." The younger sister stated extending her legs over the wagons edge before shoving herself off and meeting the ground. Blue orbs warned brown non-verbally before trotting away in search of Neal. A sigh of relief passed Emma's lips before she used her momentum to lean against the wagon.

"I thought she would never leave. You mind walking with me I am eager to stretch the kinks out of my legs and regain some muscle. I'll train later." Emma looked past Regina at the sky to avoid the building tension that they both apparently felt as Regina chose to stare at the ground. "How far are we from Montana?"

Still looking at the ground Regina answered, "Neal said based on the map. We are about a week away as long as no more stops happen." Emma looked toward Regina sensing the subtly implication.

"What happened wasn't your fault. I am happy I was there and I would do it again." Regina's eyes flew to Emma's as she watched the blonde offer a sincere smile before using her bottom to push off the wagon. "Do you think you can grab the white wrap from the doctor's wagon and find me an ax?" A painful laugh rippled through Emma's chest at the confused expression on Regina's face. "Just trust me ma'am you're in good hands. Once you have everything meet me in the trees." Regina followed Emma's finger as she pointed to the trees just past the end of the clearing. Whatever Ms. Swan had planned she wanted to be a part of it. She was drawn to the blonde like a moth to an oil lamp, no matter how dangerous she knew it was she was captivated by its light and just had to get closer and closer. The realization scared and thrilled her as went in search for the items the blonde requested.

 **I admit to all errors its late here and I have been working on this with little sleep. If there are errors I will correct them later. -A**


	3. Happy Beginnings

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I wanted to bring more than one chapter to the table that's pretty much it hope you enjoy! – A**

 **Chapter 3: Happy Beginnings**

"Miss Swan I don't think this is a good idea. You could reopen your wounds." Emma ignored the concern that laced her companion's voice. Facing away from the brunette she raised her arms above her head head and tried to focus on the brunette's voice and not the pain that was coursing through her arms. Regina sighed as she took the wrap and began circling her body making sure to keep it firmly in place trying her best to avert her eyes from the naked half of the blonde's body. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I don't plan to be incapacitated when we reach Montana. I plan to make a new life for myself Ms. Mills I have something to prove." She looked down to Regina who had paused to listen to the blonde speak.

"I can understand Ms. Swan I really do I am just concerned. But if there is no changing your mind then I will supervise you." She took a seat on the hard ground as to stake her claim in the matter. Emma looked down at the woman appreciating that spoke her mind, in her life she only met complacent woman who submitted to their husbands without so much as a side way glance. It was one reason had become a rancher it could be a lonely life but she didn't have to answer or submit to any. Regina Mills was most definitely a woman Emma believed with her heart that could handle herself.

Regina watched as the blonde's eyes raked over her as her facial expressions began to change which made the brunette curious as to what Emma was thinking. A moment passed before the rancher allowed the thoughts to pass and moved toward the ax that laid against a tree. Regina watched as the blonde's muscles tightened in her forearm as she concentrated on grasping the ax. Emma was hesitant as she grabbed the ax she wasn't sure how much strength she had but at the same time knowing would help her gauge what she needed to do. Going to Montana as a weak female would never do most of the land was still uninhabited and dangerous.

Hours passed as sweat dripped from Emma's face as she swung the ax. In the beginning Emma had barely been able to swing the ax but it had been the velvet smooth voice of Regina Mills that had driven her forward. As well as anger from the past mixing with the present. "Emma." Regina's voice cutting through her conscious as she watched the blonde swing wildly at the tree she had been practicing on. "I think that enough for today." She said hinting toward the blood that was now soaking there the wrap and pooling.

"Come" Was the only word the brunette muttered as she took the ax from Emma and walked away back toward the caravan. Leaving Emma to claim her shirt from the ground and follow behind her. "So tell me Ms. Swan why Montana. Why not continue to travel with the caravan. Is there family in Montana?" Emma smiled at the woman who seemed genuinely interested in her life.

"No. Most of Montana is still uninhabited good place to settle down make a name for myself. Build what I have been trying so hard to build. Like I said I have something to prove." This time Regina took a look toward the sky as if trying to allow the blonde's work to sink in as she noticed the darkening sky.

"Won't you be lonely Ms. Swan?"

"Possibly but hopefully I will have someone to share it with." The answer made Regina stop moving as she looked to Emma who offered a look of passion as she held her side. Emma stalked toward the brunette who wore a mask that Emma couldn't read. "You're being quiet ma'am did I offend you?" Emma was surprised when she didn't receive an answer but instead felt soft lips press against hers. Emma growled against their mouths as she pulled the beautiful women flushly against her body overlooking the pain she felt. The kiss deepened as Emma pressed her tongue to the brunette's lips asking permission and when Regina allowed she darted her tongue into her mouth seeking its warm, moist haven. Their tongues wrestled and both women could their need growing.

"Ms. Swan we can't." The words pierced through Emma's body as she slowly pulled back from the brunette looking hurt. "Oh no dear I don't mean that. I mean if we continue I won't be able to stop." The frown was replaced with understanding as she placed a gently kiss to Regina's cheek before intertwining their fingers and continuing their journey.

Doctor Archie crossed his arms showing his disapproval of Emma's methods. Neal thought it was funny as he looked from the doctor to Emma comparing them to a father that was disciplining his daughter for doing something he had forbade. But of course Emma had to do it anyway. Neal felt it was his obligation to diffuse the situation before Emma's attitude took over, as he hopped off the wagon he had taken a seat on. "Look doc Emma has been in this situation before. As much as I would like to say it didn't happen it did and she made it out. She did more or less the same. So whether you say yes or no she is going to do it to get stronger. I _know_ Emma." He said pointing to her rigid demeanor. Offering a dissatisfied sighed before the shake of his head, as he climbed into his wagon and readied it for Emma.

"You owe me one," Neal mouthed in passing as he watched Emma give a nod before ducking into the wagon after the doctor.

"Momma I was a big help to grandmother today!" The boy screamed upon seeing his mother progress down the steep incline. As he took off in a sprint toward her nearly knocking her over when they collided.

"That's amazing Henry! Do you want see Emma? Since you have been helping your grandmother I will allow it for today but you are back on punishment tomorrow." Excitement took over the small boy making Regina laugh as she held out a hand preventing the boy from running toward the wagon. "No you need to eat first. I have become immune to that pout now go and prepare for dinner." The pout that once decorated the boy's face sprung to a giggle as his mother chased him a ways before giving up.

"Where have you been all evening sister dearest?" Zelena's voice surprising Regina as it cut through the evening's chilly atmosphere. Her voice hard and calculating as she continued. "I saw Emma enter the doctor's wagon. Do you have any idea what for? She didn't owe Zelena an answer so shouldn't issue one as she shrugged and headed off in the same direction her son had.

Regina barely had time to finish her meal as she watched Henry scarf down his stew and piece of corn bread. "Come on momma." Henry pulled his mother's arm impatiently as he bounced up and down.

"Go dear Zelena and I will clean up." Cora said giving her oldest daughter a knowing glance as she collected her bowl and motioned for Zelena to follow. Her younger sister look at her as though she could melt the brunette away with a signal glance before obeying her mother and clearing the dishes. It didn't matter what Zelena said or did she was going to get to see Emma and be with her and to Regina that was worth her sister's side way glances and her son's happiness. Knowing she would see Emma made everything seem okay.

Several days passed and after vigorous training Emma felt as strong as she did before the accident. And her wounds were finally closing and healing thanks to the doctor's help. The days had even rewarded her by being able to spend time with Regina and Henry. When the blonde wasn't training or getting back into the swing of things she found herself helping Regina and spending time with Henry. Over the span of the 4 days Emma found herself gravitating toward the boy, he had become a part of her everyday routine. She with Regina's permission was teaching him how to care for Nate and how to ride him.

Days seemed to mix together and Emma hadn't even noticed how quickly night came anymore. "Hey you two its supper time," Regina smiled and waved for the two to join the family. Family had never been a thing with Emma since leaving her family behind. But Regina's family despite Zelena had opened her with welcome arms and adopted her into the family. Which had warmed her heart and made Emma more attentive and protective over the travelers and her new family.

Emma took her usual space sit next to Regina as Cora passed her a bowl of stew in a wooden bowl. She shot a wink toward as she accepted the bowl with a smile. Henry had been very happy with the stew considering he and Emma had worked together to set up traps to catch rabbits ahead of the path and he had squealed when Emma came back from a trap with a dead rabbit in her hand. They had worked together to skin it and Emma had even managed to turn the foot into a necklace. By chopping off the right foot slicing it open and scraping out as much of the skin as possible, then used fire to dry the skin before resewing it back together with the doctors needles and twine. Then compacting it with dirt and sand and closed the opening after snaking a silk string through it so she could tie it around his neck.

"Henry this is delicious you did a wonderful job kid." Emma smiled to him as he held up his new necklace for everyone to see.

"Emma that's mighty fine work their dear," Cora stated fingering the rabbit's foot. "You know Henry it is said that rabbit's feet bring good luck." Henry shot his grandmother as suspicious look before looking to Emma for confirmation and she nodded. Zelena gave a disgusted grunt before excusing herself from the family dinner. Emma kissed Regina's cheek as she sat down her bowl and went in search of Zelena.

The red head had walked a good ways before she heard Emma call her name. "Zelena. Why are you so upset you have been avoiding me for almost a week now?" A shrug was issued as the red head's response.

"It's just I thought," she sighed before continuing. "I thought you wanted me and not her but I see the connection and I understand."

"Yes I love her. But I also care about you and not just because your Regina's sister. You helped me when I needed it and I will never forget your kindness."

"Thank you Emma, it means a lot. As much as I hate to admit it I wish you to the best but if you hurt my sister I will be forced to kill you."

Emma chuckled at the statement knowing it held no truth but was still a nice sentiment. Bending her elbow she escorted Zelena back to the family as they walked and talked.

"It seems this young lady can do no wrong Henry." She said to her husband as she watched Emma and Zelena approach.

"It would seem you are right dear, a savior to my grandson, a hard worker, beautiful and brilliant and she seems to be quite taken with our oldest." Regina blushed at her father's implication before turning back to her stew.

"I am much obliged ma'am, sir, um if I could may I have a moment of your time sir. I have a matter I would like to discuss with you." Emma could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as 5 pairs of eyes shot up to meet her. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding until Henry Sr nodded his compliance as they stepped away from the group.

Emma stood nervous as she tried to calm her nerves by listening to the crickets chirping, their songs carrying on the night breeze. Henry Sr. folded his arms as he towered only a few inches above the blonde in front of him. Emma glanced back in the direction she had just left and a smile met her mouth as she looked loving toward Regina before gaining the courage to face her father. It wasn't that she was fearful of anything besides rejection, after the past she had endured she would never fear a man again.

"Sir I am in love with your daughter. And before you condemn me or say no hear me out please." The rancher had wanted it to come across more confident but when it passed her lips it had turned more into a begging plea then anything. Emma tried to shake the anxiety she felt as Henry Sr. nodded for her to continue. "I know she comes from a comfortable lifestyle and I will do everything in my power to make sure she never wants for anything. But I most also be realistic Montana is a good place to settle its uninhabited and it can make for good living I do believe that but of course there is some danger involved. But I am sure that you see I can protect your daughter and grandson." The blonde lowered her head.

"I guess what I am asking for sir is your blessing to ask Regina to become my wife."

The man stood firm his eyes closed as he listened to all Emma had to say. His expression hard,

"I am not sure if Regina told you but we are heading to Iowa. It is inhabited and I have family there who are in the doctoral field so I can begin my practice again. Ultimately it is my daughter's decision if she wants to go or not. She has not had to work or struggle for anything because of the lifestyle I bestowed upon my family. I am not sure she is ready for the danger or reward that awaits her and winter is coming so it will be even harder. However you do have my blessing. But it is not mine you should be concerned about. People won't like that the two of you are woman but with the land being new I suppose you two can make your own rules. If my daughter consents then I have no choose other than to give mine as well."

Emma had to control herself from pulling the burly man into a hug. The points he had made were valid but Emma knew she could make it work if Regina were to give her a chance. Once Emma established herself in breaking horses Regina would never have to want for anything. The only challenge was getting the woman she was falling in love with, to see that if she was willing to fight by her side that she could have everything and anything she wanted. Even if it killed Emma she would give Regina her happy ending.

 **A/N – For one I have no idea how to make a rabbit's foot but Henry having it will be crucial to the story. Regina's dad is Henry Sr. if there is any confusion. I may give a back story on the names if it helps but we really won't see too much more of Henry Sr. after this chapter. If there are errors I apologize it's late here and I will correct later. -A**


	4. First Winters the Coldest

**I am so humbled by the response from the readers. What may seem like a little amount to some people is a heck of a lot to me. And to show my thanks I want to add another chapter to Swan's Montana. So I hope you guys enjoy – A**

 **Chapter 4: First Winter's the Coldest**

Regina stared at her hand in amazement. What started out as the worst trip of her life was quickly becoming the best. As she laid her head against her fiancée's thick wool jacket as she thought about what all had occurred in the last 48 hours.

 _ **2 Days Ago**_

 _Emma couldn't believe everything had went better than she had expected. She had her 'father-inlaws' blessing and now she had to only convince the brunette to marry her. Offering the man before her a quick nod as she tipped her hat and headed toward Regina and her remaining family. Emma wasn't sure how to approach it but all she knew was she wanted Regina and would do whatever it took to have her. It had gotten to the point she found it hard to breathe when the brunette wasn't around. Her heart beat at an aching slow pace when she wasn't near enough to touch. The weight of her boots seemed to increase as she grew closer to the brunette who was laughing at something Henry was doing._

 _Henry. Emma never knew her heart could possess so much love or influence for someone. She had already considered the young boy her son. And if Regina approved she planned to adopt the boy so she could have an heir to the empire she planned to build. The flames from the fire immediately warmed her as she closed the distance to the women and Henry. A smile decorated Regina's face when she looked up to see Emma, looking stunning in her hat. Neal had managed to save it after the stampede and held onto it for his best friend, Emma was extremely appreciative because without her hat she felt naked and more vulnerable. Besides her name it was the only thing left of her past._

" _Well hello stranger long time no see," the brunette said staring deep into the blonde's eyes with a beaming smile. Emma didn't offer a response as she smirked before extending a hand to the now to the slightly confused brunette as she was pulled to her feet. "Emma?" Regina questioned trying to gain any insight into what the blonde was thinking._

" _Take a walk with me. Everyone we will be back shortly." Henry frowned at her. "We'll back soon I don't plan to leave you out." Pleased with Emma's confession he turned back to talk to his grandmother. Regina felt a light tug on her hand as the rancher led her away from the family dinner. The two walked in silence taking in the scenery and noises around them. Laughter from other families and crickets filled the night air as they sung songs of what Emma believed to be loved._

" _Tonight is beautiful isn't it?" Brown eyes looked toward the heavens gazing at the bright stars that sparkled against the darkened sky. Twinkling as they littered the darkness. "Don't you think so Emma," she asked intertwining their fingers and giving them a light squeeze as she continued to look at the sky. When the blonde didn't respond she turned to face her, only to discover Emma staring at her._

" _It sure is," Emma used their connected hand to pull Regina flushly against her. Heat rose in the brunettes' s cheeks as she watched Emma's eyes darken under the stars and moonlight that supplied their only source of light. Unable to resist the attraction she felt for the woman Emma placed a chaste kiss to her lips, lingering for several moments before dragging herself away forcefully. "Listen I am not sure how you feel about me. You may not know how you feel yet but ma'am I know how I feel about you despite things happening fast. It feels right and I would like you to stay with me in Montana."_

 _The words rang in her ears as she let them sink in. Not wanting to interrupt she just listened as Emma continued._

" _I know you are use to a certain standard of living and I won't be able to promise you that right away. But if you will allow me I will work hard so that you never want for anything. You or Henry, I would like to adopt him if you would allow me to. Give him the things my parents were too eager to take from me," Emma said through gritted teeth before swallowing and allowing her jaw to go slack. Regina tightened the hold she had around the blonde's waist as she non-verbally coaxed her to continue._

" _I am praying you will have mercy on me and journey with me. But I will understand if you wish to go with your family. Life with me won't be easy but I know for a damn surety it will be worth it." Happy that she managed to get out how she felt she nervously dragged her eyes back to Regina's face. Emma was a mixture of nerves as she watched Regina mentally debate whether she wanted comfort or her. A sigh escaped the brunettes' lips and Emma's heart sank. Needing space she released the hold she held on Regina and shook her head turning to walk away._

" _Are you nulling our marriage before it even begins Miss Swan?" Regina mused as she observed the blonde turn, her emotions going from sadness to amusement. "There is no one I would rather choose I'd pick you over comforts any day. Plus it would seem my son has grown attached to you and I would hate to disappoint him." She mused sarcastically._

 _Emma clasped her arms under Regina's bottom as she spun her new fiancée in the air. This was the beginning of their lives together and though the rancher was sure they would face plenty of struggles, the only thing she wanted to focus on right now was the happiness she felt with her fiancée._

 _The next morning Emma and Regina broke the official news to their small group. Neal and Dr. Hopper congratulated the two and told them when they reached Montana they would have a surprise for them. Regina's family seemed excited enough and made Regina promise to visit and write them, Emma assured they would do their best but couldn't be sure. Henry bounced excitedly before pulling his mother and her fiancé into a tight hug. Word spread around the caravan that Emma and Regina would be staying in Montana to live together. Many passengers stopped by to exchange well wishes, some brought gifts along with a thank you to Emma for saving their belongings and their lives and some shot them evil looks. Emma had been tempted to say something but Regina had stilled her nerves and kissed her gently erasing any anger._

 _The day passed and the next came slowly along with their arrival into Montana. The caravan moved into the barren town quickly feeling it with it with their abundance. Emma stared amazed at the small town it only consisted of a magistrate's office and a very small general store. Considering Montana was not as uninhabited as other places Emma had been to, she figured this was all they needed. "I have to alert and break up the caravan I will return as soon as I can," Emma said quickly before jumping into Nate's saddle._

 _Regina watched as the blonde trotted away making conversations and the brunette watched as the group split into who would be staying in Montana and who would continue traveling with Neal. Further into more uninhabited areas. "I guess this is where we part dear." Cora Mills voice came from behind her. It was the first time in a long time she had seen Cora Mills look as though she was going to cry and it set off Regina's emotional trigger as tears poured down her face. Her mother pulled her into a tight embrace as she whispered softly into her ear, "Oh it is alright. Crying is not becoming of a Mills and I will expect you to uphold our name while you are away from me."_

" _That's right Gina." Zelena sing-songed. "Remember it's not too late for Emma to switch to the other Mills sister."_

" _Mother." Regina backed away begging now feeling abit of anger towards her sister's comment as she dried her eyes._

" _Zelena I know what you are trying to do. But please do not tease you sister. And you." She started, bending down to her grandson. "I want you to be smart and a big help to your mother okay?" The boy sniffled in between head nods as he rushed forward and wrapped as strong a hold as he could against his grandmother's leg. "Oh dear this is not the last time you will see me little one."_

" _Cora, Zelena we are heading out. Regina I love you biscuit." Regina's fathers large stature pushing past his wife and youngest daughter to capture the brunette in a momentary hug. Regina placed a firm but gentle grasp on her son's shoulders forcing him to let go as she shared a sympathetic last glance at her family before they all turned and left in one swift motion._

" _You still have the chance to go with them." Emma said having watched the touching moment. Bracing her folded over lapping arms on top of Nate's strong neck._

" _No I love them but I'm in love you." Regina stated without looking up to Emma who was now dismounting._

" _And you're sure?"_

" _Yes Emma I am sure." She gasped as she pivoted around to see Emma bent in the dirt holding a simple gold band between her fingers toward Regina._

" _Oh Emma. I already agreed but yes." Emma beamed as she stood and slid the gold band onto her fiancé's finger._

" _It looks good on you and when I am established I will get you a better one. It was a present from Neal and the doctor. Along with several varieties of seeds, grain for Nate and a gun that was designed for me." Regina stared at the ring. A wave of sadness washing over her as she thought about her parents. "The magistrate won't marry us but apparently there is a couple deeper in the mountains. A retired minister who will marry us and maybe we can plan out land while were up there."_

" _I have to pick up a couple other provisions for our trip Mrs. Swan. Then you and Henry can begin our new journey." Emma grinned as she turned away from her blushing fiancé._

 **Present**

The wagon bumped along the now snowy hillside as Nate trudged forward. Emma had been warned the weather could get bad at the blink of an eye but she had hoped she had more time. But as fate would have it they had been caught in the snow. Even beneath the layer of her coat she could fell Regina shaking, though her fiancé sported a brave and attentive face to their surroundings. They had given all the blankets to Henry to stay warm while they traveled and while he rested inside the wagon safely. Everyone including Emma was growing tired and cold and they needed to get somewhere to wait out the storm. "Look Emma a cabin." Regina said, hope raising the octaves of her voice as she pointed off into the distance. It took Nate moving deeper into the woods before Emma saw what the brunette was talking about. "It looks abandoned but we really need somewhere to stay for the night."

Nate grew closer to the cabin and Emma pulled up on the worn leather reigns pulling him to a halt. "Get in the back with Henry and stay still and quiet." Regina and Emma dismounted and the blonde held out her hand to assist her companion into the wagon before issuing her a 'be careful' look before handing Emma her gun. A blue tinged finger graced the rancher's lips before she secured the Stetson deeper onto her hair. Her boots crunched the layers of snow beneath her boot as she crept quietly toward the darkened cabin. Cocking the gun, she used the barrel of the gun as she pushed the door open. _Nothing_. "Hello is anyone in here?" Emma asked half scared to receive an answer but knew it was necessary to acknowledge ones presence. Holding the gun in a firm grasp she stepped deeper into the house. The cabin was empty to Emma's surprise. It was in bad condition but sturdy enough to house her small family for a night or two.

The wood was splintering in several places from poor weather as well as care. It also gave a nasty windy draft that chilled the house but Emma deemed she could fix it herself and start a fire in the stove. There were two rooms in the wooded cabin though there was no frame or mattress for beds. Both rooms consisted of several bales of hay that were roped together that made a makeshift frame as well as mattress. Despite many negative things about the cabin including the small field mice that seemed to wander through the house looking for warmth and shelter as well the blonde was content it would do for the night.

Regina laid in the wagon clutching Henry as close and as tight to her as she could manage without causing harm to her son. Emma had warned her several times of the dangers the wild mountains of Montana had but she had no idea her emotions would be on constant pins and needles. Her companion had journeyed into the strange dwelling leaving Regina to count the seconds in her head waiting upon her return. The rush of cold wind and the wagons covering flipping up alerted the brunette of someone's presence and she tensed protectively around her son scared to look up. "Regina it's me. We can stay here tonight it's not much but I need to get you and Henry out of the cold and warmed up before you both freeze to death." Stroking her hair as she spoke softly to the brunette. Regina found herself leaning into the warmth of Emma's hand as she moved to stand, cradling her son to her in the process. "Here I got him." Emma said as Regina passed her, her son.

"Is it really safe? It looks like it will fall at any minute," Regina said stepping down from the wagon as she took the cabin into account.

"It's not pretty but it seems abandoned. So we may be able to stay here for the night or longer," Emma beamed as she looked at the property seeing endless potential. Regina inwardly scoffed to herself at the thought of staying in a practical 'lean to' for the rest of her life. She was finally beginning to see why Emma had told her of the hardships they would face countless times. Inwardly she was wondering if she _had_ made a mistake but when one look up to the blonde's proud face and she knew exactly why she made the decision. And honestly she would do it all over again just to be with Emma.

After securing her horse to the post outside and wrapping Nate to the best of her abilities, Emma moved several of the supplies she brought inside to better accommodate her riding companions. Heavy blankets were placed on the sturdy wooden kitchen table, along with beans, several eggs, soap, rags, Emma's gun and cast iron frying pan. Upon her further search of the property Emma had found a wood stove, a well that consisted of good water and several buckets beside it and a heavy stell basin for bathing. Emma dragged the basin inside of the small cabin and used all her might to push it into the room she planned to sleep in with Regina. The thought of sleeping with Regina stirred in the bottom of her stomach as she found herself growling at her own sexual arousal.

"I'll grab some wood so you can heat the water and you and Henry can bathe. Then I will do the same for myself," Emma told the brunette in a husky voice. Brown eyes flew to green as Regina's concern seemed to fill the entire cabin. "Henry go take your clothes off in that room," Regina said pointing to a small room on the further side of the cabin. "And I will be in shortly after I warm the water." Pinching the bridge of his nose softly before the boy took off toward the room shedding clothes as he went. "He seems to think we are on some grand adventure," she said looking to Emma who was still sporting a look of discomfort. "Did you reopen your wounds?" The brunette asked moving to Emma's side grabbing to remove her shirt. Only enlisting another growl as her fingertips brushed against Emma's skin sending sensations down the blonde's core.

Regina gulped when the blonde's shot out to grab her wrists in a firm squeeze. "No I am fine the doctor did a double set of stitches. Hurt like a bastard but I am fine." Her voice trembled with need as she released Regina and progressed to pick up the blankets from the table. "I am going to try to make our bed more comfortable and then I will do the same to Henry's when you guys began to bathe. You may want to put the water on. If you guys are hungry I can cook before you go to bed. If not I can fix it in the morning." Emma said brushing past her companion as she stomped into the other bedroom.

"What the hell," Regina thought to herself as she stared after the blonde. Her mind raced longing for an answer as to why the blonde was in such a sour mood. _Can she sense my discomfort_? Regina wondered as she collected water and moved it to the now wood burning stove to begin heating. The brunette racketed her brain trying to think of a solution as the water warmed, when no answer formed she carried the heating water to the basin and poured it in. She added an extra bucket of water to the basin so the water was cooler and would not scald her son upon entry. "Ready Henry?" The naked young man stood before her shivering as he nodded. "Oh Henry I am so sorry dear please get in the water and warm up. I will go get the soap and rag."

Regina rushed from the room and collided with her partner. "Oh Miss Swan I am so sorry I was distracted Henry was cold and I was rushing." Emma's low growled surfaced again at the pronunciation of her name falling from Regina's lips like a forbidden secret. As she held out the soap and rag toward Regina wordless, before turning on her heels and walking toward 'their' bedroom. "What the hell?" The brunette thought again. Once she was finished with her son she and Miss Swan were going to have a long talk.

After Regina finished with Henry's bath Emma dumped the water and repeated the same dragging and water heating process. Just being around her partner had her sexual nerves on edge as she began to remove her clothes. Wishing the brunette would surprise her by joining her but the thought only worsened Emma's sexual frustration before she exited her last piece of clothing. As soon as the warmed water hit her skin the blonde found herself relaxing as she sank deeper into the water allowing it to soothe and ease her tired muscles. Heavy footsteps over the door's threshold made Emma aware to her fiancé's presence.

"What the hell Miss Swan?" She said her voice barely above a whisper but still authoritative. "You have been avoiding me like the plague almost since we got here. Are you having second thoughts?" Her voice losing the authoritative tone to an almost pleading one.

"Yes I am most definitely having second thoughts." Emma said as she closed her eyes allowing her head to fall back and rest against the basins cool steel. "But not in the way you are thinking. I don't have to look at you to know your mind is racing at an unsteady pace right now."

Regina huffed at the assumption trying to cover up the fact that the blonde was absolutely right. "I am not. But if you would like to explain I wouldn't complain," she retorted moving closer to the basin.

Emma opened her eyes to see heavy lidded brown orbs racing over the length of her body in curiosity. "Do you see something you like?"

Regina opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it staying wordless as she folded her arms in a defiant act. "Very well. Would you like to join me and I explain?" Regina chewed her bottom lip as she batted the idea around in her head.

"I suppose I could bathe. I haven't had a decent bathe in days I see no harm. I just need to grab my clothes." With the finality of her words she disappeared from the room and resurfaced with a burlap bag similar to the appearance of a horse feed bag.

"Today Miss Mills my water is growing cold and I haven't even begun to bathe yet."

"So the stringent blonde has a small amount of humor after all I see."

"Occasionally but only around certain people." She stated before closing her eyes and sinking as deep into the basin as she could go. Rippling water crashed over the blondes face as she looked up to see Regina Mill's naked form enter the tub.

"Please don't gawk Miss Swan you act as though you have never seen a woman's body before."

"I haven't honestly… not one like yours that is." Emma blushed at her own comment earning a raised eyebrow from Regina.

"Should I be flattered or insulted Emma?"

The mention of her actual name falling from Regina's mouth caused another wave of heat to cascade over Emma's skin. "I guess I will take it as flattery," Regina said chuckling at Emma who seemed to turn redder by the moment.

"Very funny Miss Mills. I guess since your making fun of me I don't have to explain my earlier statement then."

The brunette's laughter ceased as she stared at Emma longingly knowing she wanted to hear the answer. "Very well I suppose I can tell you." Emma blew out a hesitant breathe before continuing with her eyes shut. As if to make the brunette disappear while summoning the courage to say how she truly felt. "Regina I know we are not married but I want you. I want to touch you and kiss you. I want to make love to you until we are both too exhausted to move." Emma opened her eyes to relay the last portion of her confession so Regina could see the need burning in her eyes. "I need you."

 **I apologize it isn't as long as some of my other chapters but I am working again and my writing as limits due to the fact I NEED rest to function at work. So I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave reviews and let me know what you think. The next scene will contain fluff and Lemons and a surprised visitor. I will make a promise that once we reach 100 followers for the story I will make time to write two chapters. With any ideas you guys deem fitting. Thanks in advance! -A**


	5. New Friends, New Foes

**I just want to thank everyone in advance for everything. I love the reviews you guys. I won't ramble I just need to acknowledge a person really quick. Otherwise hope you enjoy. Warning chapter contains SMUT. – A**

 **Reviewer: kpelts – No for now Zelena will not be coming back later in the story she probably will. But not in a hostile way.**

 **Chapter 5: New Friends, New Enemies**

Regina's body responded right away as she felt heat rise in her core. "But Regina I won't rush you. But at least allow me to hold and bathe you." Sincerity danced in the blonde's eyes as she pushed her legs further apart and opened her arms to welcome the brunette. A chuckle escaped her companion's lips as she obeyed, shifting water out of the basin as she moved toward the blonde. Emma immediately felt at ease with her fiancé in her arms, her long coffee colored hair was used as a pillow against Emma's shoulder. Grabbing the soap from the wooded floor, Emma dipped the bar into the water and began to lather it over her hands before massaging the suds over her partner's warm skin.

The contact caused Regina's skin to chill with goosebumps but Emma ignored it before continuing. "Mmhmm," Regina moaned as Emma hit a deep knot in her shoulder and moved to massage it out. When the area was well cared for Regina felt the blonde tense behind her as her hand hovered over the swell of her breast that seemed to radiate their own heat. "Emma touch me." Regina beckoned as she grabbed the blonde's wrist and placed it on her smooth skin.

Emma soaped her other hand before gliding it toward the breast she now held with the other hand. Running small circles over her companion's chest caused a deep sensual growl to erupt from Regina's throat as her partner came in contact with her nipple. Losing the internal battle Emma had been facing she moved Regina's hair and found her way to her neck. Smiling when her mouth came in contact with the erratic pulse of her vein that thrummed through her neck. Using her teeth Emma gently slid them over the vein causing Regina to moan yet again. Using her tongue to ease the now teased flesh before placing small kisses down her partner's neck. Emma invited Regina's fingers as they slid into her hair and forcefully grabbed a handful of strains.

Furthering her advances, Emma made it a duty to map her partner's bodies before continuing. She liked to know what excited them, what brought them close to the edge without slipping, what they didn't and did like. And Regina was proving to be quite the challenge but Emma was more than willing to step up to the plate. Emma's fingers traced over Regina's spine barely touching it before assaulting her partner's nipple in a light pinch. A frustrated sigh emanated from Regina making Emma smile that her teasing was serving its purpose. "Emma pleas…," the brunette didn't have a chance to finish before her partner had her out of the water and laid across the makeshift bed.

"Are you sure you want this? Because once I start ma'am…" an irritated chuckle escaped "ha I don't think I can stop with you." Regina debated a millisecond before worming her hand behind Emma's neck and pulling her back down onto her. Emma shouldn't have been surprised but they fit so perfectly it was like a dream coming true. As she swept her mouth over Regina's before moving lower, dragging her nails across the brunette's waist. Tight fists grabbed onto the heavy blankets as Regina sought out something to keep her anchored against Emma's assault.

Alternating between bites and kisses as she left marks over her lover's body. Emma used the left over water to her advantage as she repositioned Regina's body so that one of her legs was resting on the blonde's shoulders. Using her tongue, she slid it over Regina's skin lapping up the water and drying her in the process. Regina groaned as she stared at the blonde sensually as the teasing continued.

Regina could feel her lover's tongue slip over her heated skin as she moved up her thigh. Her core was pulsating from need as she moved her hand out to grab toward the blonde but the look Emma shot her had her hand retracting back to the bed. Her look soft but demanding Regina's submissiveness. It sent another wave of heat to her core as she began to shift uncomfortably her body needing release. Emma seemed un-phased by the brunette's squirming as she continued the same process with the other leg. "I can smell you. Are you ready for me?" Emma's voice haughty as she stared down at her whimpering pray.

"Yes please Emma I can't wait much longer." Regina stated clawing at Emma's skin to convince her of the need she felt. The blonde laughed at her fiancé as she moved to close the distance between their mouths but surprised Regina when their lips didn't met. "Emma," the brunette pleaded before the rancher forcefully took Regina's mouth in a fiery kiss. Regina didn't have to analyze the kiss as she felt Emma's calloused fingers trace over her abdomen and continue downward, causing an arch in spine to rise. Emma held her closer to her body as she snaked a bare arm underneath her lover's back reassuring her that she was there.

Emma smiled against Regina's lips as she felt the scorching heat her partner's core offered her finger. "I would say your close already my love," Emma said lifting her head to stare down at her lover as she slid her finger down the crease of the brunette's slickened folds gently coming in contact with Regina's bundle of nerves in the process. Emma stifled a gasp that threatened to fall from her lover's mouth at the rough contact. "Stay with me. I want to see your eyes so I know you are okay with everything that's happening Regina." She stated when her partner closed her eyes to ward off the pleasure she was feeling. Brown orbs pierced through Emma's vision as she saw the brunette's need and passion swirling in her eyes.

Emma ran her finger up and down increasing the pressure after every stroke as she held an intense and sensual stare with her partner. Regina had to bit her lip to prevent the yell that threatened to consume her voice. When the blonde pressed her finger inside Regina could no longer stifle the moan that cascaded from her voice. Emma nearly lost her own building passion as she felt the moisture and heated walls that grabbed her finger pulling her deeper instead. Her fiancé was very close and Emma smiled inwardly to her own delight, pulling her finger out and pushing them in, in a continuous motion. Regina's back arched again as she grew closer to her climax forcing Emma to withdrew much to the brunette's disappointment. Emma released the hold she had under her companion's lower back as she pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, not missing the pout that Regina wore.

Emma placed burning kisses down her lover's abdomen. Pausing when she was low enough to hover over her partner's sex. Regina's scent was quickly become one of Emma's favorite before she continued to run her finger up and down her partner's new wave of moisture. A gasp escaped and Emma allowed her face to offer a smug grin. Grabbing her partner's waist Emma began her assault as she slid her finger back into Regina's core while her tongue skated over the brunette's sensitive bundle of nerves. Emma took her time pulling Regina closer to the edge as she added another finger, feeling Regina's wall beginning to tighten. Alternating between her tongue on the brunette's clit and rubbing circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

When Emma clamped down on the brunette's clit with her mouth and turned her finger's to do a 'come here' motion over the brunette's rugged inner wall it caused Regina to come undone and Emma licked away her partner's arousal greedily before climbing next to the brunette to claim her mouth in a chaste kiss. Regina panted as she was emotionally and physically spent at the hands of her lover. She loved tasting herself on Emma's lips as she allowed the blonde to pull her safely into her arms. "Thank you. But what about you?" Regina asked leaning deeper into the heat the blonde offered.

"Oh I'll be alright darling. We have a life time to please on another, just rest for now dear." Emma said finding herself drifting to sleep as she placed another soft kiss to her lover's hair before sleep took her.

"Yes, forever. I do believe I like the sound of that," Regina whispered into the blonde's shoulder as she too embraced the sleep that over took her. Falling into a dream of the happiness she and blonde would share with their son.

Emma and Regina woke up the next morning to the unwelcome sound of several gunshots, outside of their cabin. "Get your ass out here you sum' bitches and atone for the wrongs you done!" Emma shot her partner a worried look before climbing out of the bed they shared and went in search of her gun. The blonde quickly slid on her long johns, breeches and jacket before she noticed Regina's naked frame in the doorway of their room.

"Emma what are you going to do? You can't possibly tell me you're _actually_ going outside." Her voice tiny as she wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling vulnerable under Emma's gaze. The blonde offered her a quick smile as she put her hair into a ponytail before pushing her Stetson down on her head. It warmed her heart to know the brunette was worried about her and after the night they had together if she was going to die she rather do it protecting her son and the woman she loved.

"Regina if I don't and they come in here." Emma hesitated not wanting to finish the sentence. "They could come in here and bring harm to you and Henry. And I won't allow anyone to harm my son or the woman I love." The blonde stated authoritatively before placing a hastened kiss to Regina's lips. The woman looked as though she wanted to argue you the fact but Emma didn't wait as she pushed past her and placed her hand on the door.

"Take Henry and go to our room and hide the best you can. I love you Regina and I will protect you and my son even if it means giving my life." The words seemed to hang in the air as the blonde rushed out of the door to face the blistering cold. Heeding Emma's warning she ran to her son's room to find a frightened boy clutching his knees to his chest as his gaze slowly turned to his mother.

"Oh it's ok my love but we must hide." Understanding the severity of the situation in his mother's tone Henry raced off to his mother as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to their room placing him in a bent position on the floor and covering him with the blanket. Careful to leave her son enough room to breathe but hidden enough to protect him from view should anything happen to Emma. Regina sat on the edge of the bed cooing and stroking her son's hair to ease his fears but honestly it was his mother that needed the touch. Regina had been left yet again to count the seconds in her head when she heard the sound no fiancé wants to hear while their lover is in danger. _The sound of a gun going off_.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. Many of my readers thought it not fair that I didn't have a smut scene the way I left the last chapter. So I too am trying to atone for the wrong doing I have caused against my readers. I apologize for the scene I am new to writing actually smut scenes. I honestly do hope you enjoyed it however. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any other ideas. -A**


	6. Hello Neighbor

**I first off want to thank everyone for reading. But I want to send a personal thank you to c. miller1991 who thought it not robbery to give me some amazing constructive criticism that was much needed. I am taking her advice but until I find a beta, you guys are stuck with me. But I have taken the time to hand write it first and check for misspelled words and write slower so that my writing flows better. I apologize if some of my writing changed in the process but I am also eager to hear what you guys have to say honestly. So with that being said I hope you enjoy. –A**

 ***A/N* - I will also be doing a brief summary from previous chapters from now on to help people understand if they missed anything.**

 **Chapter 5: Emma and Regina find an abandoned cabin with only a couple of mild necessities and they use it to their advantage. Emma and Regina share a special moment. Until they are woken up the next morning by the sound of someone shouting outside and the sound of a gun going off.**

 **Chapter 6: Hello Neighbor**

Emma hated to leave her partner but she had to do this. To make sure no harm befell her new family. Casting one final glance at the stunning brunette as if saving it to her memory before she turned the knob and left to face whatever uncertainty waited for her outside.

When she got outside she was immediately blasted with chilly winds, the snow had stopped but its cold shadow still lingered as Emma moved to pull her collar up and around her neck. The sight of Nate prancing nervously in her peripheral view caused the short hairs on the back of her neck to stand in warning. Clutching the pistol tighter in her firm grasp she began to crouch and move silently toward Nate. As soon as the horse laid eyes on the blonde, he snorted quick hot breaths in her direction.

Emma's friendship with Nate hadn't come easily. It took several tries, patience, trust and several apples to form a friendship with the horse. When they finally did manage to make a bond they had grown to understand each other better than any human ever could. Patting his leg two times with her free hand confirmed she understood his warning and would proceed with caution. Taking up a crouching position close to the edge of the house, she contemplated the house would soak up any flying bullets. Though she silently prayed it wouldn't come to that, too much was at stake.

Sucking in a deep silent breath she chanced a glance around the side of the cabin, her eyes growing wide at the sight of a man peering into the grime covered windows with a rifle in hand. Moving too quickly her back sprung backwards into the cabin with a loud thud. Emma's heart pounded at her mistake as she cocked the pistol, hearing heavy boots as they crunched the snow. The sound of a gunshot firing off within ear range has the blonde's palm sweating over the cold metal. "Jones I know your there you bastard, come and face me!" The accented voice yelled. Taking one last calming breath, Emma leapt forward. Keeping her eyes squared, breath steady and a finger curled around the pistols trigger. She was in a draw with a stranger but there was no way she would lose.

The man cocked his rifle and moved his body into a firing stance. With his elbows locked into place. Silence fell between the two as they sized one another. "I don't know who you are partner but I would appreciate if you left this land." Emma said her voice dripping with emotion.

"Nor I you ma'am. But seeing as your staying in the bandit's hideout I assume you to be one of two things." His accent heavy as he took a slight step forward, causing a new wave of sweat to cascade down the blonde's back but her outside appearance never faltered. "You are either a new whore of theirs or you joined the bandits ring. So which is it?" His tone authoritative and demanding.

The pure insinuation of Emma being a _whore_ was enough to make her blood boil. Lying to the man could result in furthering his suspicions she weighed. But telling the truth was another possibility that could potentially get her and her family killed. Seeing no honest way out she settled for the truth as she began to explain. But careful enough to keep a firm stance warding the man from coming any closer.

"My family and I were in a caravan headed to Montana. Partner I don't know any Jones and based on the way your holding that gun I'm sure I don't want to. However… we did get caught in snow storm and I had to shield my son and companion…"

The last of the sentence died on Emma's tongue died at the man suddenly lowering his rifle and placing a dry and weather beaten hand into the air. Bringing her to a halt mid-sentence. "Oh you're a female rancher I am going to guess you're here for land as well." He stated as he shot Emma a half amused look before sliding the rifles strap over his head allowing it to rest on one shoulder, while the rest clung over his chest. "I will warn you, you shouldn't stay here if you want I might be able to assist you." The man crossed his broad arms across his chest giving Emma a chance to let the information sink in before making her decision.

Now that she was in the process of spending the rest of her life with someone, she couldn't be selfish. "Why is it not safe?" Still pointing her gun toward the stranger, he had managed to rouse her intrigue with his earlier statements but with that intrigue also came worry.

"I've been in these parts a little over a year and there are good people on this mountain. I would deem myself one of them. But as I'm sure you know these beautiful lands still harbor bandits, undiscovered wildlife and plants and wild stallions amongst other things.

I had my first run in with Killian Jones a while ago, I believe it was around the time I arrived. Waited till I and my family had left to meet our neighbors. Broke in stole a large quantity of my live stocks, horses, and some valuables of the misses. I only know it was him because we came back earlier then he and I both thought. I suppose the rest of the bandits had already moved my property and I caught him in the house with Marian and Roland. I only know it was him because rumor has it he had a missing hand. Learned it in warning from my new neighbor."

The thought of a man without a hand, made Emma grimace. She wasn't surprised when the man chuckled showing his agreeance.

"Now knowing my story I am not asking you to trust me. But unless you want him and his band to return I suggest you follow. My wife and son would honestly love the company. And possibly we can get to know one another better and possibly work together?"

Emma had been watching the man as he spoke. He was careful to keep his voice low and constantly surveyed the area, which had made the blonde antsy herself. Whoever this Killian was seemed like bad news, as it seemed that the man was more afraid of Killian then the cocked pistol aimed at him. If Mister Jones was enough to make a grown man rather face a bullet then himself, Emma had a growing feeling she had no other option. Plus she was only at three-fourths strength as it was, if this bandit did come she wouldn't stand a chance and neither would her family. "Fine but on three conditions."

"Yes fine, fine what do you wish?" He sounded slightly perturbed as he threw his arms out toward Emma. His eyes still roaming over the landscape as he waited for the blonde's stipulations.

"I'll need your name first of course but that wasn't one. One is you will help myself and my family pack up whatever we need into the wagon," she said pointing towards Nate who gave what she figured to be a sarcastic snort. "Two you will walk in front of us, seeing as how you can't live too far away and if you do I apologize but I don't trust you, not yet at least and lead us to your home." The man weighed the first two ultimatums before gesturing a nod toward Emma that he approved.

"Your last request?" He bit out irritated as he shifted his weigh to his other leg.

"I will keep my pistol cocked on you, into the Jones's cabin and out as well as when we ride. Should I see anything I don't like mister upon departure, travel and or at your home I won't be scared to pull this trigger. I am noted for one of the drawing females, but I do hate using them. But I won't hesitate to leave your wife a widow and your son without and your son fatherless. I have the right to trust as well as protect what is mine." The blonde stated matter of-factly before she tilted the hilt of her pistol toward the house, before repositioning on the brunette man.

He began walking toward her and she held out a hand to bring him to a stop. "Toss your rifle towards me." His eyes narrowed as he slowly moved his hand toward his shoulder, moving the strap above his head as he offered Emma a wide nonthreatening grin before tossing it gently toward her. She retrieved it and placed it over one shoulder as the man continued a slow pace in the direction of the cabin.

Turning his head slightly he locked eyes with the blonde over his shoulder, still in movement. "My name… my name is Robin… Robin Locksley by the way and maybe now that you know my story. Maybe you'll share some of yours. It would be seem fate brought us together be a shame to let it go to waste," the brunette mused as he turned back to the front laughing heartedly.

Emma knew she had no reason to trust this man after all he could be a bandit himself. But if there was one thing the blonde learned from being on her own most of the time, it was to trust her gut. It was like a built in lie or truth detector and it never steered her wrong but she would always keep a side of caution at the back of her mind. There was no sense in putting her families' lives in a game of roulette just from trusting her gut alone, but at the same time something told her she could trust this man. His words had been product of fear and truth, after all Emma had been forced to use those same tactics upon meeting Robin. That's why it was so easy to relate and recognize them.

The blonde's wandering mind was pulled in when Robin gripped the door and turned the knob. Now the only person he and she had to convince was her fiancé.

Regina stared between her partner and the man she pointed the gun at. "Excuse me, you plan to do what?" The brunette had been given a quick over view of their plans and she wasn't happy about the plan but the pleading look on Emma's face was enough to make her submit. "Fine. We'll go but it doesn't mean I like it Emma."

Several moments and items later the group was headed on the way to Robin's home. Regina scowled at the blonde's back for most of the trip from inside the wagon with Henry as Emma drove Nate and the wagon down the safest paths. Her son's voice broke the silence. "Are you alright momma?" His brown eyes connecting with his mother's as she spared him a sympathetic look.

"Yes dear why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been scowling at Emma this entire trip." She hadn't even realized her son had been watching her. Her lips turned to a frown as she moved to place a hand on her son's sandy brown hair as she held his gaze.

"I just want us to be safe is all."

"But you shouldn't be worry Regina apparently your companion is a well-known sharpshooter." Emma's shoulders tensed as she recalled what she had told Robin. His smile turning mischievous as he looked over his shoulder toward the blonde.

"Is that true Emma?" Her fiancé asked and Emma didn't have to turn to hear the disapproval in her voice.

Honestly Emma had no intention of addressing certain parts of her past life, she had prayed she would never have to resort back to it, but would be happy she had the skill if needed. Instead she used the silence to turn the tide on Robin. "What do you Mr. Locksley tell us more of your family?"

"What do you wish to know ma'am? My son is about your boys age. My wife is young but I married her because I couldn't suppress the lust I felt for her so I did the honorable thing." At the sound of Regina's gasp he smiled before continuing. "We had Roland and I was eager to escape my own darkness, I was lucky enough she loved me enough to follow."

Emma was growing fond of the man more and more at the similarities they bared. She and Regina had fallen victim to more or less of the same thing. A low stirring in her belly made her want to turn and beg the brunette's forgiveness for putting her and her son in this less than pleasurable position. "I understand, but you seem to be paranoid about Killian. But you were willing to charge in head first. Why?"

"You noticed that huh? Well it was spur of the moment he had returned to my home a week ago and took everything I had worked so hard to get after his last hit." Robin's voice hardening at the memory. "I'll tell you more but it shouldn't be within ear shot of the boy. We're almost there." The rest of the trip was made in silence as Robin pointed over the hill, toward smoke dancing through the air. "God I love that Marian."

A well-built cabin could be seen in the distance consisting of several shades of Montana oak. Several windows decorated the two story cabin as candle light illuminated the indoors. Off behind the cabin to the far east of the cabin was a large rustic barn that carried heavy doors that were closed shut. The sky in the background a husky pink that tangled with light oranges and oceanic blues, it made Emma jealous. This is what she wanted for Regina and Henry. Reholstering her pistol and tightening the rifle strap on her shoulder, the noises drawing Robin's attention to her with an inquiring look.

"Does my home please you then? Am I no longer a captive?"

Emma sighed. "Yes. But I will keep your rifle for now. But your home is beautiful. I have no reason to trust you nor you I, but I feel no hostility to you. I just want the best for my family."

"I do understand and thank you I built it myself and that is precisely why I would like to extend friendship." His smile beaming as he looked toward the pair of brunettes in the wagon before looking back to Emma. "There are a few of us mountain folks that are _good._ It is okay to trust people but I have a feeling that a few of your own demons are the reason for your lack of trust?"

Emma didn't respond.

 **I apologize for the short chapter but I am hoping that you guys like and get use to the new form of writing. I will be double checking and writing slower but it will also be longer the next chapter. But it may be a while before I update again I think I found a beta but we will see. And I need to update A Prescription of Hope again as well. The next chapter will consist of getting to know Robin and his family as well as who the mysterious Captain Hook is. If you have any suggestions or ideas or don't like something please feel free to PM me or to review. I don't bite… unless asked to. But all jokes aside please feel free. I tried to correct errors but once again I remind you no beta so you guys are stuck with me until I get an official one. Thanks! – A**


	7. Jones and Tales

**I want to thank you guys for following, the reviews and the ideas you guys have ask to see and letting me know how you felt about the story line. In this chapter we will meet Killian Jones and his band of bandits. There is also a SMUT scene FYI and Emma and Regina final start to get their happy ending. I can't believe we are already on chapter 7 I am already working on 8 so don't worry you will have something to read for Christmas. Thanks again you guys are amazing and help me to write faster and keep my ideas going! Let me know what you think!- A**

 **Chapter 7: Jones and Tales**

Emma smiled at the brunette man before jumping down from her wagon and offering her fiancé her hand as she kept her eyes trained on Robin. Robin remembered how he was when he first arrived in Montana over protecting and not sure of the things that what happened. The blonde was forced to look away when she felt Regina's body twist awkwardly as she misjudged a step and lunged. Falling into the arms of the waited and slightly surprised blonde. Emma was immediately lost in a sea of coffee hued eyes as she pulled the brunette closer to her. Heat rose in her partner's cheeks as she felt Emma brush a kiss on top of her head.

Robin didn't need to see anymore, the two women were obviously very in love. A small chuckle rippled from his throat as his eyes darted to the young boy. Who was hanging over the edge of the wagon scrunching his nose up at the display. "Alright, alright you two. I don't think the young man can take anymore." The older man said motioning toward their son who wore a comical look of disgust. "I think it's time we all meet my family. I seem to find my stomach lacking in content." Robin stated rubbing his hand over his belly and he trekked forward.

The rancher looked back at her companion and they both laughed nervously before helping Henry down and following behind Robin. Both women smiled when Henry slid his hands into theirs and they walked together into the house.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Killian asked as he looked over his cabin. Before turning to his small band of thieves and murders issuing them all a threatening look, daring one of them to say an answer he wouldn't like. A wrathful swing of his boat sent the kitchen table toppling to its side. And the burly men that followed him into the kitchen winced at the sickening sound. "Someone has been here."

A small man with white hair stepped forward, watching as his leader paced angrily back and forth. Mr. Smee had been with Killian the longest and had even managed to earn a good amount of respect and longevity with his boss. "How… how can you tell sir?" Killian's ruthless glare fell upon the man and he sighed, some of his anger dissipating. The boss ran his only remaining hand over the back of his neck trying to ease away the anger and rage he felt. Pulling up a rickety wooden chair he sat and the other men that stood in his care turned and left. When their boss was in a bad mood Smee was the only person who could reason and talk sense into him.

"Smee look around. The rooms have been touched by someone else. All the bales of hay are pushed together, my water basin and buckets are missing."

"What would you like us to do sir?"

"Maybe we'll pay _that_ Robin a visit to make me feel better."

The sound of heavy boots clopping had both men looking toward the kitchens doorway. "What the fuck do you want?" Killian asked the man who had a slight limp to his walk. The man didn't respond as he held up a handmade rabbit's foot necklace that hang over his pointer finger. The one handed man stood abruptly and pushed past his longtime friend. Snatching the foot from the man's finger.

"Excellent Gold, I will find whoever entered my dominion and they will pay. Round the men we have a couple stops to make before we visit Robin. It's time to begin our plans. Soon we will collect enough lost boys."

The three man casted one another a devilish smile before they exited the cold, dainty cabin.

Heat and the smell of cooking meat and laughter filled the house as Emma and her family stepped over the threshold. A caramel skin toned female peered around into the living room as she wiped her hands on a rag that was in her hand. The hem of her skirt swayed as all four pairs of eyes fell to a young a boy that used his tiny hands to grab tightly onto her clothing as he stared nervously around the room. His small brown eyes moved from person to person before his eyes fell upon his father.

"Daddy!" Releasing his mother's skirt as he took off full sprint toward the man and barreled into his father's waiting arms.

"Roland my boy how are you?" His large hand encompassing most of his son's hair as he placed it on the small boys head. When the moment faded Roland laid his head on Robin's chest as the man moved around for his guest's to get a better look at his pride and joy.

Regina was the first to speak as she looked from Robin back to Marian. "Oh he is simply darling and his dimples." Emma placed her Stetson over her heart and nodded her agreeance before remembering her manners.

"Oh ma'am we are so sorry. My name is Emma Swan, this is my partner Regina Mills, and our son Henry Mills." She said pointing her hat toward the boy that mirrored Roland's earlier actions as he clung to Emma's pants. "I apologize he is very shy."

Marian made her hands wave in front of her body as she moved to calm Emma's nerves, "Oh no please don't concern yourself with that and you saw our son. I am sure they will warm up to one another soon. You mentioned partner? Are the two of you married?" Emma shot Regina a nervous look but Regina eased her worry by sliding her hand into her fiancés hand and spoke.

"Unfortunately not all are as welcoming as the two of you. The magistrate wouldn't marry us so we have to have a minister agree to it before we can make it legal."

An apologetic look graced the woman's face as she nodded her understanding. But it was quickly replaced by a smile. "Maybe we should eat first," the couple was about to protest when Marian raised a hand to them both. "No I am offering you are guests in my home. It will give us a chance to talk and allow our children to get to know one another. They can eat then play upstairs with your approval. I would really be appreciative of the company."

"If it's not too much of a disposition it would be mighty kind of you. I think my family would appreciate a hot meal and a chance to rest."

"No problem at all. Robin allow them to wash and freshen up and I will prepare the food."

The rancher's mouth stood agape and in bewilderment as she stepped into the medium sized kitchen. The wood was masterfully crafted and shimmered in the candle light. Wood that was lighter hued then the rest of the home decorated the kitchen table and chairs. Along with several cabinets and dressers along the walls and a large black stove hovered in the corner.

Regina voiced Emma's thoughts exactly as she paid Robin and Marian a compliment. "Thank you both. Robin added this on to the house as a late wedding gift." Placing a tin bowl filled with stew in front of the couple as they took their seats. Henry climbed into Emma's lap as Marian passed them another bowl and spoons. "He also did the upstairs. The house was very small and not very pleasing when I arrived. See I came from a female high in class."

Her back turned to the other three adults in the room as she buttered a large loaf of freshly made bread before turning to place it on the table with a knife. "I was not use to this but I loved Robin so. I couldn't abandon him and eventually the land grew on me."

Regina hung her head in an understanding manner as she placed her spoon into the hot stew and brought it to her lips to blow. She had to chuckle to herself in the realization that it seemed Robin and Marian were like her and Emma from another life or time. "If I may…" Emma began shifting Henry more comfortably on her leg. "What were you two before coming to Montana?"

Running her hand under her skirt as she took her seat at the table. The table watched as Roland rose his arms above his head awaiting his mother to pick him up so he too could eat. "I worked as a tavern maid." The woman stated as she picked up her son. "Robin was a minister who was preaching on the wilds of giving into the temptations, I was serving alcohol and all took was me locking eyes with him. He courted me secretly and eventually he told me of his plans of journeying to Montana and I followed."

The adults ate for a minute allowing the information to be processed. "What about you two? I am also curious as to how you met my husband."

The blonde had been resigned about addressing that topic. She was unsure how to explain _I held your husband captive and threatened to kill him._ "I met Emma and her companion when I went in search of Jones." He said showing a wink toward the blonde. "They are new to Montana and I thought we could help them. That's if you don't mind?" Marian smiled at her husband and intertwined their fingers over the table, while she rubbed her finger over his wedding band.

"That's simply wonderful."

Emma nodded thankfully toward Robin as she and Regina took turns catching up the couple on their previous lives, though the blonde rancher was very precise in what information she was willing to give. "So do you plan to continue practicing medicine Regina?" The brunette looked thoughtfully toward the woman. She honestly hadn't thought about it.

"I would love for her too. But we first have to find somewhere to stay."

"I think we can help you with that. Roland go play upstairs and Henry ask your mother's if you can play." Henry looked to Regina. She issued a nod and Emma let him slide out of her lap. "To welcome you to the Montana we would like to supply you both with a couple of gifts."

"Why if I may ask," Emma wondered as she finished the stew and helped herself to a piece of bread.

"We didn't have assistance besides one another when we came to the mountain and we would like to help by offering you guys the resources we didn't have." Robin's voice danced around in the blonde's head as she remembered the word he had used. _Fate._ Robin continued. "Do you remember when I told you about neighbors? Well I have a point for telling you that but I wanted to get to know you better.

Marian picked up where the brunette haired man had left off. "We didn't want to live in the vicinity of dangerous people. But I like you both your honest and remind me a lot of my husband and myself. So for the first Robin agreed to marry the two of you if you wish. Second we'd like to take you up to a property that belonged to an old friend." A hint of sadness clung to her voice as she looked curiously toward the two women waiting on their response.

"That's mighty thoughtful of you ma'am. You as well sir. I would like nothing more than to marry this beauty." Her eyes lightening up as she turned to Regina. Who was blushing but nodded her agreement to their offer.

"Then it's settled after dinner we'll have a ceremony in the barn. You will be married but it won't be official until you and I journey to town and get the papers signed. But you both will know. Shall we? Then we can go a visit your wedding present if you'd like." Both couples smiled and they screamed to the boys to join them as they went to the barn.

The ceremony was small but beautiful. Marian had made make shift flowers into a bouquet and handed them to Regina. The boys giggled and stuck their tongues out when Emma and Regina kissed to seal their union. Emotions welled in both women as they starred at each other, lust and passion circling in Emma's eyes as the darkened to almost a black state.

"There is still enough time in the day, if the two wish of you wish to journey with us to the property. The man that helped me to build my upstairs and extension was kind enough to help us after he got to know us. I think he would be pleased to see his land go to such sweet and deserving people. If you like it when we go to get your marriage certificate signed we can also put your name on the land deeds and get things straightened out."

"We sure appreciate everything. Both of you really!" Regina said beaming at her new wife though she spoke to the couple.

They traveled for a while before they came to cabin that was decorated in lighter colored Montana wood. The sunset hit the wood giving it a luminous gloss finish to cabin. It was apparent the cabin was very well taken care of though no one apparently leaved there. "Marian and I take care of the house often. To repay the kindness the man showed us. Emma assist me and let's go check it out." Tipping her head toward him, they hopped out the top of the wagon and the rancher told her wife she would return shortly.

After a forceful push the door gave way allowing them entry into the cold house. They stepped into a large room that also worked as a kitchen. To the left side of the room was a table and several chairs and a large window that provided a prefect view of the setting sun. "That will be an amazing view of the sun in the morning won't it?" Robin nodded. He motioned toward the right side of the large room non-verbally asking Emma to further the room before they continued.

The right side of the room consisted of cabinets and dressers that lined the wall and over a basin that had been sat down into a counter. There was plenty of room and Emma appreciated the stove that stood by itself close to the wall but spaced far enough so it wouldn't create problems. The rancher and minister pushed further into the house as they walked through a hallway that connected to an enormous living room. A red thick rug with gold accents laid on a hefty portion of the floor, there was a brick fireplace embedded in the rich wood, accompanied by two rocking chairs on both sides and a couch.

"This is beautiful thank you… for everything." Emma said opening her arms to demonstrate everything he had shown her. "This is more then we could've asked for."

"There are rooms there," Robin said pointing behind Emma to two solid doors that were closed. "His wife died of fever one winter," his look remorseful as he continued. "They wanted children so there is a room for Henry and more than enough for another." He winked toward the blonde before he walked pasted her and threw his arm backwards and forwards and she followed his command silently.

"This is what I wanted you to see." Robin said opening a hidden door that led to the back of the house and outdoors. The blonde had noticed the house was located on a flat hilled incline and had wondered what was behind the house. And she was not disappointed when she stepped through the door to see a wide open field. "It stretches about 5 acres if not more, it will be perfect for the start of your business and you can even build if you wish. There is a well beside the house toward the front. The barn is located down there. Nothing is in it but there is a dangerous creek in that direction." Placing one hand on the woman's shoulder as he bent and pointed a finger toward the East.

"Why is it dangerous?"

"Water is good but it's extremely hard to see and it has many jagged rocks and burrowed holes line several places around it. Wouldn't advice going at night time. Otherwise the land is good and you can plant and grow here."

"Shall we allow the other's to see now?"

"I'd love nothing better than for them to see their new home," Emma flashed a wide grin as she patted roughly over Robin's shoulder and took one last look over the beautiful scenery. She would finally have a home with a family that loved her. _Home,_ she thought before returning to the house in search of her wife and son.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight and you and Robin can go to town early and get things squared away. It will give the _ladies_ a chance to talk." Marian said winking toward Regina, as she cradled a sleeping Roland tighter under her chin. "There is more than enough room and I do love the company." Robin made a sarcastic noise in his throat as he moved past his wife to open their home. "So what do you guys say?" Emma held onto Regina's hand giving a light squeeze causing her eyes to lock with coffee hued orbs. They had a non-verbal conversation weighing the pros and cons before nodding their approval.

"If it isn't too much trouble that would be great. I am not ready to retire just yet though," Emma said unconsciously rubbing her Stetson.

"That's fine we can bed the little ones and talk outside or by the fireplace. Robin can start the coffee or if you prefer tea?" All women and the two small boys walked toward the house and were immediately welcomed by the warmth the fireplace offered.

"I figured after today's excitement the adults might want to wind down?" Robin said taking their son from his wife and moving to grab Henry's hand. "I will get them off to bed and will be down once I finish. Regina could you hang Henry's clothes by the door and I will change them once I have everyone bathed." The brunette went to move but Emma stilled her, before turning to sprint from the door.

"Well shall we?" Marian pointed toward a rocking chair offering Regina a seat.

With the boys finally tucked away the adults allowed a sigh of relief to escape. All took a sip from their beverages as they stared at the fireplace, Emma was the first to break the silence. "Robin correct me if I'm wrong sir but weren't you planning to tell me of this Killian Jones?" The clanging of a tea cup drew everyone's attention to Robin's wife as she bobbled the tea cup she tried to bring to her lips. Her body physically shaking at the mention of the name. "Oh Marian I apologize ma'am I meant no harm." Her eyes moved over Robin looking for any hints of anger or disappointment but only found concern as he stared at his wife who was trying her best to compose her nerves.

"No Emma you didn't offend me, it's just that name. He is a ruthless man who has little reserve for the life or things of others," her voice coated in condemnation. Taking the momentary pause to bend from her own sit on the couch and gently placed her cup on the floor beside her. "I am sure my husband has given you some back tales of what happened." The blonde and brunette nodded. Taking a breath to still her nerves she began, "Well I am pretty sure what he didn't tell you was he threatened us the first year. I was pregnant with Roland. He claimed he would take him and make him into one of his lost boys. Naturally I was fearful but I had my child to think about. There was nothing we could do and the man spared our lives. But as we stayed on the mountain we heard stories. Of how he was in a fight and was wounded deeply on his hand and it only got worse but he refused to travel to another state to receive help. Instead he chopped it off and cauterized the wound himself.

His rough exterior put off others but seemed to gain respect from the local bandits, thieves and murders. There are a couple of people in his group that he values as best friends. There are even tales of his son being in his gang. Based on rumor, he impregnated a local whore named Milah in town and when the baby turned old enough to be on its own he took it. We don't know his name but he should be around 11 or so, but gossip says you wouldn't know. They say he acts just like his father. Now that Roland is older I fear the same fate. Yes I know how to use a gun and defend myself but…" tears began to stream down her face as she envisioned the kind of life her son would have if he were to ever be taken.

Regina looked worried as she used her free hand to place it on Emma's hand and she immediately knew what her wife was thinking. _Henry._ "I try not to get into violence but I have seen my fair share ma'am, and I will do my best to not let anything happen to our, nor your boy. I am one of the sharpest shooters this side of the West, and I will be damned if this Jones threatens my family." Excitement elevating the level of her voice as she stroked over her wives hand with her thumb. "I would like to think of yall as friends and friends help one another." Marian wiped her face and gave Robin a promising look before she turned her attention back to Emma.

"I honestly hope that's the case Emma I really do. This mountain can bring out the best and worst in people. They lose loved ones." Sadness made itself welcomed in her voice. "They make new starts and they get hurt. As much as I would like to pretend it didn't, it does. I won't say kind words to make you feel better or lull you into a false sense of security." Her words aiming themselves at Regina. "The way of life you knew darling, that's over. Your wife has a fire in her belly coupled with stubbornness and determination. It is a certainty that she will most likely be hurt intentionally or unintentionally and you will have to be strong for the three of you. I have a feeling you can do it just by the way you look at her, but sometimes that's not enough. As long as you two can stick together and weather whatever challenges may come your way you'll do fine."

Marian's words seemed to hang in the air above the pair. Gloom and despair coated Regina's features as she let the truth of her new friend's words sink in. After the group finished their drinks the newlywed couple excused themselves and headed toward the spare bedroom. Emma loved her new friends company but was eager to touch her wife, after all it was their wedding day. Regina wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to ward of the cold that hovered in the room. She smiled as she felt her new wives arms wrap around her waist from behind and moved her hair to plant kiss down her neck. Regina didn't fight when she felt Emma wrap the hem of her shirt around her hands on both side and pull the shirt over her head. She felt her corset give way as Emma undid the strings that held it in place still issuing soft kisses down the curve of her back and newly exposed skin. The corset fell to the ground and Regina could hear her wife gasp as she looked over her skin.

Her skin like creamy alabaster as Emma stroked a delicate finger down her spine, happy when the brunette leaned into her touch responsively. The first night they had made love Emma had learned every inch of Regina's body but seeing her and feeling her wife was something that Emma would never grow accustom to. She was beautiful. Itching finger tips ran through raven hair as Emma placed a calloused hand under her young companions chin pulling her head backwards to rest on her shoulder. So that she could pay extra attention to the quickened pulse in the brunette's neck. Regina felt as though her skin was on fire as she leaned into her wives heat no longer feeling the chill of the room.

Their first night though very passionate had been rushed and this time Emma wasn't going to let that happen. Gently she turned her wife to face her and a wide grin crossed her lips as Regina gasped with her nipples rubbing against the abrasive material in Emma's shirt. Regina didn't need to see Emma's eyes to know she feeling the raising heat between their bodies. Heat pooled in her belly as Emma drug her nails softly down Regina's spine causing a moan to escape her perfect lips. She didn't have time to moan again as Emma placed a hand tightly in her hair and brought their lips together. The kiss conveyed all the motions the two were feeling as Emma guided her toward the bed. They fell down together never breaking contact as Emma took the lead and deepened the kiss. Her tongue prodded at the front of Regina's lips asking for entrance and found herself moaning when she granted it. Their tongues swirled and battled before Regina resigned, submitting to Emma. Emma smiled against her wives lips as she pulled the raven locks firmly. A yelp escaping from Regina's lips before they were reclaimed as her pain turn to pleasure at her lover's touch.

"Emma touch me please." The blonde grinned not wanting to be the one to deny her spouse what she needed. Her hand scooped under the arch in Regina's back and she began rubbing light circles along her back. Regina's back arched in response to the small, sweet touches and it only moved to deepen Emma's own arousal. Her heart beat faster wanting to hear her name on her lovers lips as she came undone but knew her partner needed to be worked up to it. Her moves grew bolder as she continued the circles over her wives back but relocated her mouth to place kisses down Regina's neck. Her wife obliged and allowed her head to fall back against the mattress to expose more of her neck. Hot kisses were calculated and placed with care as she moved lower adding small love bites as she went.

More heat clawed its way into her core as she felt Emma's tongue drag down the valley between her breasts. Her skin prickled in anticipation. She was not disappointed when a cool mouth claimed one of her nipples causing deepened the arch in her back as she came further off of the mattress. Regina was closer as Emma sensed and smelled her growing arousal, stirring her own in the process. Tending to the unoccupied nipple, she removed her arm from Regina's back and rubbed it between her index and pointer finger. A deep moan escaped and Emma responded with her own passioned growl, sending vibrations through the brunette's skin. Offering the nipple a light squeeze in between rubs before she alternated and switched to Regina's other breast. "Emma…" Regina's voice dripping with sensuality as she clawed to remove her wives shirt, eager to feel the contact of their skin against one another. Breaking from her task Emma grabbed both wrists before locking them together and moving them to one hand. Which she placed above Regina's head issuing her a warning, "Not yet. If I have to I will restrain you with my belt."

Emma was surprised when she didn't find fear in her lover's eyes but rather a challenge. "If that is what you want…" the blonde didn't have time to finish before her lover's lip crushed her own. Regina's teeth intentionally scraping across Emma's lips in the process as it broke the skin. Regina watched as Emma sat back on the bed but kept her eyes trained and inaccessible to Regina's own gaze as dragged her thumb over her bottom lip. Pulling her thumb away she eyed the red streak across the flesh before sticking it back into her mouth. "You'll have to pay for that." Emma said as she pulled her hat off and threw it toward Regina's corset. The brunette giggled inwardly excited to see what her lover had in mind as she removed her belt from her pants and issued Regina forward with the crook of her finger. Regina hoped she would put that finger to good use later as she obeyed and sat up.

"Let me know if this hurts at any point," Emma's tone serious but genuinely concerned as she lightly restrained her partner.

"Emma please."

Extending her lovers arms over her head she laid her back gently and allowed the mattress to reclaim her curves. Emma picked up where she left off attending to her lover's nipples that stood in attention. "You are so beautiful," the blonde stated loving as she trailed down the toned abdomen of the brunette. In a swift motion Emma stood and began to unbutton her shirt revealing a contraption she had that bond her chest similar to a corset but allowed her to move more freely. Regina's eyes searched over the blonde as her golden curls fell to one side of her neck. Watching as the blonde undone the fastenings to her device before letting it fall from her shoulders. Regina's eyes widen as she looked over the blonde's body, at the scars that had now completely healed and were a brazened pink. Her fingers longed to touch them and kiss each one but Emma had made her warning clear. And she desperately needed release, so she allowed the idea to dissipate from her mind. _This time._

Emma assisted in removing the final articles of Regina's clothing. As she used her body to slide up the length of her partners creating friction that had her love whimpering with need. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes Emma please, please." Regina's begging stirred the heat in Emma's core as she dragged a finger through her wives slickened folds. Regina squirmed beneath her touching trying to angle herself so that she could feel more of her lover. Emma removed her coated finger earning a disapproving grunt from Regina. In a swift movement Emma stood and felt Regina so that her ass was in the air.

"Scoot up my love," Emma said moving behind her lover in a better position on the bed. Using her knee to spread her lovers legs further apart. When Emma was contented by her partners' position she used her hands to assist the brunette in the arch she wanted. "Are you ready for me," it was a rhetorical question as Emma slid two fingers through her wives folds. Pleased at the wetness she felt pooled between her legs. Bringing her fingers to her lips as she slipped the two fingers past her teeth and sucked. "God you taste like the sweetest apple I've ever tasted." Removing her fingers to rub back through her folds before teasing her wives entrance to ready her. Without warning she slid two fingers into Regina's slick channel and felt her walls tense around her fingers. The brunette gasped as she felt her lover move in and out slowly before picking up the pace. At the sudden intrusion she had felt pain but now all she felt was pleasure as she found herself bouncing and riding the blonde's fingers.

Emma could feel her lover crest closer to her climax. To accommodate her she applied more pressure over her channels ridges and was rewarded by a new wave of moisture as her name feel from Regina's lips. "Em-ma, Emma, Emma I'm gonna…" she didn't have time to finish before she came undone. Sliding her body between Regina's legs, Emma allowed her lover to queen her as she used her tongue to help her wife ride out her orgasm. Regina used her last amount of strength to roll over as Emma pulled the brunette into her arms. "Emma that was amazing, but could we?" She said bringing her wrists to Emma for her to undone her restraints. Shy eyes looked into fiery ones as Regina realized her lover was still unsatisfied. "Emma do you want?"

"No dear. I promise we will have time but for now," the blonde claimed the brunette in a passionate kiss. "I must get sleep Robin and I will be leaving in a couple of hours to reach town early. So we can get back. But when we get to our new homes I will expect you to return the favor Mrs. Swan."

"How are you so sure I will take your name?"

"Do you not want to," hurt evident in Emma's voice as she moved to look into her wives eyes.

"It's not that Emma maybe we hyphenate them. Swan-Mills. Since Henry's name is already Mills."

"Regina what happened to Henry's father?" The change in conversation had Regina reeling as sadness clouded her eyes.

"Maybe another time Emma we both need rest." She said turning over. Emma's heart pulled with the look of pain she saw in her wives' eyes but decided to leave it alone for the time being. As she pulled her wives body to her and covered them with the blanket. Both women drifted into sleep satisfied but with new questions dancing in the front of their brain.

 **Thanks guys for the reviews. Don't worry in the next chapter we will officially meet Killian Jones, we will learn more back stories on Emma and Henry's father as well as Regina. The newlywed couple will move into their new home and Emma will begin her business and have a surprise visitor. Let me know what you guys think and I will update again soon! –A**

 **Oh and a super special thanks to my beta 1991 (YOU ARE AMAZING!)**


	8. Another One Bites the Dust

**Sorry it took so long to update I was working on my new story. All errors are mine I didn't have time to send it to my beta I was asked to post and stop (bsing). So forgive me. I hope you guys enjoy. I still can't believe we are on Chapter 8. You guys are amazing. I am going to have to make a planner so I update things more properly and you guys dont have to wait. For all future updates check on my tumblr WesternRegal95. I will post whenever my stories will be again- A**

 **Chapter 8: Another One Bites the Dust**

Emma tossed and turned as Regina laid in her arms. She had wanted Regina to answer her question but when the pain flashed in her eyes she decided to leave it. Carefully removing her arm from behind her wives head, she slid as quietly and gently off of the mattress as she could. Her hand rubbed through her blonde locks as she stood watching over her wife. _She is so beautiful_ , Emma decided as she moved to put on her pants and the clothes she had shed the previous night.

Clothes back in place and hat stationed Emma glanced at her wife one more time before she stepped out of the room. A voice approaching from behind startled the blonde as her step faltered. "Couldn't sleep or mind wondering?" Robin asked stepping out of the darkness of the cabin toward the rancher. A sigh fell, as Emma uncomfortably repositioned her Stetson on her head.

"Yea something like that," her tone declaring she didn't wish to pursue the topic anymore.

"Well since we are up do you wish to go get things started?"

"That would be a much needed distraction partner."

Tipping his hat toward the door, Emma obliged and pushed over the threshold.

Regina hadn't sleep that well in years. She already owed Emma so much and despite being sore after their consummation. It had been special. She scooted back trying to form deeper into Emma's person and panicked when she didn't feel the blonde next to her. "Emma?" Pushing up on her elbow, she searched for her partner in the slightly darkened room. Sunshine was being to shine through the window as she waited for her eyes to adjust.

Shuffling out of the bed she moved to scoop her clothes from the floor and put her clothes on as she rushed from the guest bedroom nearly crashing into Marian. Wide brown eyes meet surprised ones as Regina expressed her apologies. "No problem dear. If you're looking for Emma and my husband they left about three hours after…," Marian blushed recalling what she had heard from the two women.

At the sudden tinge in the caramel woman's complexion. Regina found herself blushing at the implication.

"Sorry."

"Don't be when Robin and I were married we moved like bunnies. Care for some breakfast?"

"That would be lovely. Would you mind if I helped?" Regina grinned when the woman nodded and they moved toward the kitchen.

The women made small talk as they prepared breakfast. It was a simple meal that consisted of scrambled eggs, hand-made biscuits, fried slabs of ham and coffee. "Regina your son is adorable. But I must ask a question if you don't mind." Regina looked up to the woman, waiting for her to continue. Her eyes stared at Marian's as the woman took a breath to steady herself. "I know you are married to Emma and I can assume that you like women but…" Her face turning as she looked toward upstairs where their sons laid. "It takes a man and a woman to make a child or was Henry adopted?" Turning her eyes back to Regina as she offered non-verbal sympathy.

"Did Emma put you up to this," the brunette asked bracing herself on the counter as her eyes closed trying to still the anger she was feeling.

Marian remained silent as she placed the food dishes on the wooden table. Pulling two cups from the cabinet and filling them with coffee. As she moved back to Regina placing the coffee cup into her hand and gave her the most sincere look she could muster. "No, Emma did not. But if you wish to not relive your past I can understand."

"No its fine it's just strange she asked me the same question last night. But no Henry is not adopted I was in love with his father at one point." Taking a seat at the table as she accepted the searing warmth the cup offered to both of her hands. Staring into its depths as she continued, "It was before we joined the caravan to Montana."

 _5 years ago_

 _Regina loved working with her father. Working in their makeshift parlor had always been the highlight of her youth. Though her mother constantly frowned upon finding her at his side. She believed being around men from war was not good for a young woman to embrace. But Henry Sr. had ignored his wife and allowed his daughter to go and learn at her own leisure. Acquiring skills to perform minor surgeries, stitches, various remedies and how to diagnosis symptoms and further proceed. With her father being the only doctor in the small town no one had, had the heart to tell him a 'hospital' was no place for a woman. Being wealthy had also helped in the matter. She followed him to several meetings and when he could find medical books he passed them along to her and allowed her to read, taking the opportunity to soak up as much knowledge as she could._

 _But when the war broke out it had put Henry Sr. and his family into an unintentional predicament. Soldiers lined their small building looking for sanctuary and a place to heal. But it had been one soldier that had managed to catch the brunette's eye. Regina took it upon herself to look after his needs as well as others but she seemed to hover around the young man. Who laid motionless on the cot several blood soaked bandages wrapping around his chest as he only sported pants to cover his lower extremities. The brunette had been fascinated by the man not sure why but something drew her to him. After monitoring her patients and assisting her father. She would spend her free time by his bed side awaiting and praying he could come out of his comma._

 _Most of her days consisted of reading her medical books to him or telling him how the war was going. He was a handsome man she deemed as she wiped a cold cloth to his face and brushed his sweating tendrils of hair away from his face. She wondered what life he lived before the war and how he found himself involved. Though she had a feeling she knew why, ultimately like all men from their time he had probably been drafted. Her father had ran several tests on him and concluded the boy was a little older then Regina but before he had been injured he was in proper health._

 _After completing rounds the next day she went in search of the boy. And was surprised to see he no longer occupied the bed. "Father! Father," She screamed through the hallowed halls until she spotted her father attending to a patient._

" _Regina dear what is the matter," his older features plagued with worry as he stopped his task and grabbed his daughter's shoulders firmly. Making her look into his eyes as he tried to gauge what was the matter._

" _Where is he? Where is the boy?"_

 _A hearty chuckle rolled through his throat as he released his daughter and stepped backwards. "Oh dear I thought something was wrong. No, no he is fine. He finally awoke this morning and his comrades that have more minor injuries are escorting him around. They should be out front dear." He said before returning to his task, as his daughter turned on her heels and ran toward the foyer. She stopped in the doorway as she spotted a man bond in new bandages who leaned heavily on another man. As if sensing a presence watching him he turned to face Regina and offered her a pained wide smile. "It's you," were the two words that fell from his lip as Regina felt that familiar pull. Her feet trekked over the aging varnished wood as she moved toward where the two men stood._

 _Her voice came barely above a whisper as she shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was worried when you weren't in bed. How… how are you feeling now?"_

" _Much better thank you. I do believe it was your care that aided me in my fast recovery," he flirted shying away from his friend as he tested his own strength against his legs. "God!" He shouted as he realized his legs were heavier then he remembered._

" _It's ok," she braced a small hand on his large chest careful to avoid his wound. "It's to be expected you've been in an unconscious state for several days. Your legs just need a chance to get stronger." His warm eyes stared at her appreciative of the encouragement though he felt weaker then he let on._

" _Thank you ma'am. Are you a doctor?"_

" _No but my father is an educated and fair man. He believes a woman should have the opportunity to be educated and not be forced to stay home if she does not choose. And I am of a different breed and wish to pursue medicine. No it's not a typical woman's field but I do think I am good at it."_

 _He smiled. "I would have to agree with your father and you as well." Heat rose in her cheeks at the truth in his statement._

 _As time passed Daniel healed properly and began to court Regina. Both unaware of the danger that was approaching. After a night of courting and heated passion Regina and Daniel walked back to her house and were surprised to see her parents had a visitor. "Father who is this?" She asked, her hand placed firmly in Daniel's as they traveled further into her parents' house._

" _Regina it's ok dear. Just business," but the look on her father's face confirmed it was far from ok. "You and Zelena… and Daniel should go out to the stables. Once we are finished here your mother and I will come and find you." Her father nodded to her to obey but Regina stayed firm as she felt her younger sister move behind her._

" _Father please tell me what is the matter." Her voice pouring emotions as she felt Daniel squeeze her hand._

" _Regina please listen to your father." Cora's tone authoritative and demanding._

" _No."_

" _I advise you listen to your mother dearie. Before someone winds up getting killed," at the threat of the mysterious man Henry Sr. and Daniel stepped forward protectively. "Doctor if you know what's good for you and your family. Teach your daughter some discipline."_

" _Please sir we mean no harm. We will have your money. Now please leave my home."_

 _The man stood and offering a sarcastic bow to Henry Sr. and his wife as he walked toward Daniel and Regina who were blocking the door. The stranger's eyes grazing over Daniels uniform and he smirked toward the young man. "So you're a soldier? That's too bad dearie I fight for the other side. We won this war and will be taking over this town I suggest you and your whore and her family leave while we allow it." His threat hung in the air as he pushed past Daniel walking outdoors. Regina felt her lover tense before turning and storming out of the door after the man._

" _Hey!"_

" _I wouldn't advise that dearie. I may not be alone are you sure?"_

" _You will not talk to the woman I plan to marry that way!" Daniel said growing closer to the man, who seemed unaffected by the young soldier's valiant behavior. "Do you hear me bastard?!" The argument turned quickly as bushes rustled and out stepped two burly men._

" _Do you still wish to threaten me dearie," the man asked over his shoulder. Henry Sr. having watched the whole argument spoke up trying to swiftly disband the argument before it grew too heated._

" _Mr. Gold, the boy is still young. He is just protective. On my behalf please excuse him."_

" _Fine. But it will be at your expense Doctor Mills."_

 _The limped away followed by the man. As Regina ran to Daniel and threw herself into his arms. "Did you mean it?" Anger easing from his shoulders as he got lost in the woman's brown eyes. "Do you want to marry me?" The soldier nodded as Regina pushed her lips to his, only stopping when her father cleared his throat._

" _Sorry, I mean as long as it's okay with you sir." Henry smiled looking from his daughter back to his future son-in law before nodding. "Well Dr. Mills, will you accept me as your husband?" Regina forced her lips to his again and rather than fighting the young couple. Regina's father turned walked back to the house where he was greeted by a hug and kiss from his own wife._

 _Months passed and Regina and Daniel spent days in bliss as they worked side by side aiding his comrades back to health. Regina had found out she was with child and her fiancé had refused to leave her side. The war had been decided and a matter of months and Mr. Gold and his henchmen had come back to collect reparations for allowing the 'hospital' to stand and care for the enemy. "Well hello Mills and you as well boy." His comment pointed toward Daniel as he looked over the men who laid on the cots. "I have come for payment. Where is your father?"_

" _Here I am Gold," her father said moving toward folding folded bills in his hand. Gold snatched them greedily readying himself to count it. "It's all there."_

" _It better be."_

" _Why do you do this Mr. Mills?_

" _Not now son."_

" _I am growing tired of the boy. But I will respect you Doctor and leave." The crippled man stated before turning to leave. Daniel fast on his heels as he walked outside with him. "I warned you dearie."_

 _Regina and Henry Sr. only managed to see the end of the fight. As Gold turned to Daniel and swiped the blade deeply across his through in a quick motion. Blood sputtered as the soldiers hands went to his throat as the warm blood trickled over his fingers._

" _Daniel! No!" Regina cried tears falling from her face as she raced toward the body that slumped to the ground motionless._

" _I will be back the same time next month and expect me to raise the price."_

"Regina I am so sorry," Marian said placing a soft hand to Regina's. As the brunette finished her memory. "Is that why your family joined the caravan?"

"Yes after he killed Daniel we were ok for another year or so. I had Henry but the ransom continued to grow and we couldn't afford the bribes, supplies and a new baby in the house along with usual expenses." The brunette frowned. "I used to be so heart-broken but now I wouldn't change anything. I love my wife and my son. Do I miss Daniel of course but we have to live and let live." Marian stared at the woman amazed by her strength and candor. Not sure she would be able to do the same thing had the roles been reversed. Shaking the possibility from her head she changed the topic.

"We should probably get those boys of our up. They'll be hungry." The woman smiled at Marian as she nodded and excused herself to go collect the boys.

The mothers watched in silence as the boys ate. Despite giggles that escaped as the boys used their food to make silly faces. Regina smiled needing the distraction but wishing Emma was there to hold her more. "Do you know when they will return?" Regina asked bringing a fresh cup of coffee to her lips as she awaited the answer.

Marian scolded Roland for making a mess before returning her attention to her friend. "They should return in a couple hours. Robin's horse is fast and Emma's seems that way as well. I would guess two hours after breakfast. As long as things go accordingly. There are shortcuts, slightly dangerous but they are faster." Fear made Regina's shoulder tense at the threat of danger. Marian cursed herself for her quick tongue as she moved to soothe the brunette's worries. "No dearie Emma and Robin can handle it. It won't be his first time and definitely won't be his last. I trust Robin to look after your wife." Regina didn't look convinced as she turned to the window.

"I am sure he will."

"Mommy can we go play outside?" Roland and Henry stood before their mothers eager to be loosed from the cabin's confinement. The women shared a knowing glance before they both issued their approval. "Yes. Come on Henry I'll show you the barn."

"Stay near the house!" Marian called out. "I swear that boy wanders. And is adventurous like his father."

"Shall we follow them outside?" Regina asked a little nervous to have her son that far away from her.

"Anxiety? I was like that for a while but don't worry Montana will change you." The caramel complexioned woman said standing as she moved to the kitchen placing her cup on the table. "Come on so you can see this beautiful world you have married into."

"So how does it feel to be a married woman?" Robin offered climbing into the saddle on his horse. Emma smiled at finally getting to claim the stunning brunette as her wife. Not to mention she was finally a land owner and would be able to follow her dreams and give Regina and her son everything they wanted. "Oh and don't think I didn't notice that you changed Henry's name as well as your own to Swan-Mills." He winked toward the blonde as they rode off toward Robin's home.

"I would do anything to make her happy. And Henry deserves both our names it's only fair." Robin acknowledged what the blonde said before spurring his horse into a light sprint. Emma followed suit. "I love that woman ya know?"

"Absolutely. I'd do anything for Marian or Roland."

"How long while it take to get back? I'm eager to get to my wife and son?"

"If we push our horses to the limit a little over 2 hours."

"We'll let's go!"

Killian smiled as he watched his men act unruly. The new boys he kidnapped huddled in the corner of the improvised salon cowering. Their ages varied but they would be whipped into shape soon and do his bidding and if they refused they would be killed. He shrugged at the thought realizing he could have more remorse but wanted none. He watched his son touching a bar maiden and smiled. The boy was his pride and joy so much like himself. Peter grinned toward his father as he slugged back another drink. Pushing the wench off his lap as he stumbled drunkenly toward his father. "Aye Pa why are… you not… celebrating?" Jones scowled at the boy. It wasn't that he wasn't partying, he was planning. The happier his men were the more likely they would be blind sheep following a hungry wolf. His two right men knew that as well. Glancing around the room he noted Smee and Gold sipping beers as they too watched the younger men chug their brews.

"Planning my boy. I think we should send the boys on a try run don't you?"

"What do you have in mind," he asked taking a seat beside his father. Bringing the thick glass to his lips again as he drank greedily.

"I think it's time we pay our friend Robin a visit." He declared as he pulled the rabbit's foot from his pocket. "Maybe he can point us in the right direction." His son mirrored his sinful smile. As they stood barking several orders before heading out.

Emma and Robin returned to his home mid-day. They both smiled at the children who played in the yard chasing one of the chickens around earning laughter from the two. When Emma saw her wife she looked at her with a new set of eyes. She had a new glow to her skin, her shoulders relaxed and her eyes showing unfaltering love as they fell on the blonde. Excusing herself from Marian she stood and moved toward the blonde a wide smile painted across her face. "You could have told me you were leaving dear," she said moving into Emma's opened arms as they enclosed around her. After a long ride there was nothing she wanted more than to be where she was right now. Emma placed a kiss to Regina's temple and inhaled her scent.

"It will never happen again my dear. I wouldn't dream of it." Emma pulled the brunette closer to her chest and closed her eyes never wanting the moment to end.

"Did it go well my love?" Her question causing Emma to smile into her hair again as she broke the embrace to look directly at her wife. Emma placed a finger in the air signaling for Regina to wait a moment. As she dug into her pocket and pulled out several sheets of paper she had received from the magistrate. She placed the papers on top of her top where the blonde guessed the valley of her breast would be. Regina looked up confused but took the papers as Emma stepped around her and was greeted by a running Henry who leapt into her arms.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too kid."

"Emma!" Regina's tone high pitched as she turned, her eyes still glued to the paper. As she walked blindly toward the two. "Did you really do this? How?"

"I'd do anything to make you happy darling. Plus I have money it was the only gift my parents gave me. They considered it a parting gift." Not wanting to spoil the moment with sour memories.

"No Emma I am happy about that. But I mean you really accepted Henry as your heir." She asked looking up from her paper as she stared at her wife. Who gave her the sincerest look she could muster as she placed a gentle kiss to her son's head. Before turning back to his birth mother.

"Regina there is no one else I would give the title to other then our son. Henry Daniel Swan-Mills." Issuing a wink to the surprised brunette at the announcing of her son's new last name.

"I love you.

"And I you."

It was then that they noticed Robin's family moving toward them. "Why don't you stay and have dinner with us. It was a long journey and you must be famished." It was that moment that Emma's stomach growled and they all laughed.

"Perhaps I could eat something. That is if it's alright with you ma'am?" Tipping her hat toward Robin's wife and was happy when she nodded.

"I'd like nothing more. It will be a celebration meal!" Marian smiled at her husband.

The families ate as Emma and Robin told tales of their travels. Night approached swiftly as the families lost track of time with the stories. Loud screams and horses neighing cut into the families dinner as Robin and Emma stood in alert. "Mommy," Henry asked looking toward Regina.

"I don't know love. Emma?

"Robin?"

"Marian you know what to do. Take Regina and Henry with you." Not needing to be told twice she grabbed their son and motioned silently for Regina and Henry to follow. Regina looked to Emma fearfully before following Marian. "Emma, Jones is here. I am not sure what will happen but whatever you do. Don't allow them to get to the back of the house. After his first attack I had a safe room built on to the house to protect my family."

"I will protect your family as if they are my own. I have come too far to let some bandit take what is rightfully mine." Retreating to his room Robin grabbed his spare rifle and moved to close the front windows. As Emma pulled her pistol and made work to the back windows. "Ready?"

Robin nodded as he cocked his rifle and Emma cocked her hand gun. "Jones! Get off my property I have no quarrels with you!"

"Come out of your house you fucker! My father has come to collect!" Peter shouted earning an approving look from his father before he picked up where his son left off.

"Aye as my boy has said come out Jones. And whoever else is with you. If you don't come out we _will_ come in." The emphasis on will made Emma cringe as the thought of Regina and Henry danced through her mind. "Come out Robin now!"

Robin sighed as he stood and moved for the door. Emma stood from her crouching position as she moved toward the brunette man placing a warning hand on his arm. "What are you doing Robin? You can't be considering going out there. You will most likely be killed."

"Maybe not dear friend. But maybe so, it is worth the risk if it keeps my family safe."

"And if you die?"

"Then I'll expect you to do right by me." He offered a smile as he shrugged off her hand and opened the door. Stepping over the threshold surprised by the view. Several young boys stood around Jones's horse as well as his sons. The brunette had never seen the boys before and assumed Jones had actually gone through with his plan of kidnapping boys to form a gang. But he would never get Roland or Henry if he and his friend had anything to say about it. "What do you want Jones?"

"I can't visit an old friend?" He joked.

"Get the fuck off my land Jones you have never been a friend to me."

"That hurts mate. But no matter where is your lovely wife and son. And whoever was in there with you."

"What do you want Jones?" He repeated growing irritated at the man on the horse.

His son was the one to answer as he hopped down from his horse, parting the boys as he stepped forward. "I wouldn't mind a go with you bonnie lass." Dirty teeth smiled as Robin balled his fist trying to void the anger he felt. "But today we are seeking revenge. Apparently someone stayed in our cabin and got handsy removing our items. Trespassing on private party." He continued stalked forward. "They even left behind a little trinket." He said removing the rabbit's foot from his pocket holding it up for the brunette to see. Emma gasped as she realized what the boy held in his hand. "So what do you know about this? Are you harboring the trespassers? Mountain law declares trespassers may be handled as the prosecutor sees fit. So hand them over or we'll find them!"

The boy stalked forward moving past Robin going toward the back of the house. "Don't!" Robin warned. But he was too late as a gunshot rang out and Jones's son feel hard to the ground.

 **What happened to Killian's son Peter? Who struck first Emma or Robin? How will Killian react? Love to hear you guys reviews and comments let me know if things are to slow, fast, don't make sense or if they are ok. I don't mind criticism lol I am still gonna write regardless. But seriously let me know what you guys think. -A**


	9. To Soon for Happy Beginnings

**I apologize for the delay. Been busy with the holidays but I am back. So here is a new chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy! -A**

 **Special thanks to: c. miller1991**

 **Chapter 9: To Soon for Happy Beginnings**

Emma's eyes focused as they always did before she fired. Her shoulders relaxed, fingers flexing as she pulled the trigger. Darkness and anger clouded her judgement as she shot. Not thinking twice as instinct took over.

She regretted taking Jones' sons life but not protecting her family. It had been a long time since blood covered her hands metaphorically.

Trembling as she peeked through the windows hole, the blonde watched as Jones yelled from his horse. The horse dancing at his riders unease. Blinking her eyes, which suddenly felt dry in time to watch Robin cock his rifle. Emma's hands shook violently in their aftermath, letting the heavy clad steel fall to the floor. Staring at the lifeless body that lay outside, seeming inches away rather then the actual feet that separated them.

Emotions hurricaned through Emma as she looked at her hands. Images of her past circling her like a stallion in a corral. She hasn't lied to Regina when she said she never wanted to fire her gun again. But she had and now the world seemed off kilter.

Thick blood pooled around the boys had. The sound of retreating feet and hooves pulled Emma out of her daze as she stood from her crouched position. Dirt and guilt felt like it was becoming the blonde's new skin. Her mind replaying the vivid scene after she had shot. The boy had paused before slumping and crashing to the dusty Earth knees first. The upper half of his body falling later meeting the same fate.

Unable to stomach the visions anymore Emma rushed from the cabin. Barely reaching the front yard before she purged her disgust and the memories.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Robin's voice thick with genuine concern. As he waited for the blonde to finish. Watching as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The brunette had believed his new friend was issuing empty threats. Stepping closer to the blonde, his boots crushing tiny stones and piles of sand as he gobbled the distance. Rifle strapped over his shoulder looking on the blonde in surprise. Her shoot had been precise and very quick, killing the boy on first contact. Now observing her he only saw the vulnerable blonde he had met at Jones's cabin. He knew the consequence of shooting let alone killing someone had over one's mental state. In his past life he had done unthinkable things himself.

"Emma it's okay but we have to go. None of us can stay after this. Not for now at least. If I know the bandit hell return and it won't be with his _lost boys_. He will bring grown men and they'll want our blood in reparation." His tone carrying a undertone of warning. The blonde wasn't listening, she was to busy fighting herself internally. She had forgotten how easily killing came to her, how good the darkness felt.

Easing over every fiber of her person. It had taken several years of consoling herself alone and isolation to get to the point where her gun didn't feel like apart of her identity. Taking ones life always came with a price and karma had a nasty way of demanding payment once you withdrew.

"Emma!" Robins elevated voice pulling her from mental limbo. "You have to let go of your guilt for now. We have to move Emma." Anger present in his tone as he stomped forward. Pulling the blonde up roughly by the arm until she was in her normal upright stance. "You did what you thought was best. I would've done the same but you fired first. You possibly saved our families lives."

Praise and sincerity leaping through her ears as she listened to her friend. Her eyes began to water. Robin huffed condemningly. "Emma suck it up. You have to be the strong one. And we need to get our families. We will be staying with until things settle down. I think it will be safer."

Administering tough love before ending the conversation by trotting back to the lifeless being.

Giving the blonde a firm nod, silently telling her it would all be okay. Before squatting and threading his arms under Peters armpits. Dragging him away, the boys dragging feet pulling dirt trails behind him. Emma watched Robin disappear further into the woods before she began to move. Hastening to collect the two families and escape while they still had time.

MONTANA MONTANA MONTANA

Regina felt convoluted finding herself sardined between Marian and their sons in the secret quarters. That Robin had attached to the back of the house. No one spoke, straining their ears to hear what was going on outside. Their attempts appeared futile until the pop of a gun pierced the still air. Henry's small frame cowered. Placing a well kept hand on her son's shoulder. She attempted to comfort his worry though her own grew more by the passing seconds. Nothing could be stirred or heard until the door concealing them flew open wildly.

Before the group stood a paled blonde, who looked on the verge of collapsing. Regina watched as her wife steeped back rubbing her Stetson. Her other hand remaining on the door, their gazes locking. Green eyes bore into Regina's telling Emma's horrific story, though no words were shared physically. Sympathy graced the brunettes face.

Regina waited her turn as the rancher assisted Marian and the boys. From the quarters small confines. When it was time for Emma to pull Regina from the hovel, she pulled her partner into her arms. Though Emma remained quiet, Regina knew whatever she faced had scared her. It was relayed in the way Emma held her, she needed Regina and the brunette was more then happy to oblige.

A light tugging on Regina's skirt broke the moment as she looked down at Henry. Her wife still in her arms, holding onto the back of her shirt as if she was an anchor that kept her from floating away.

"Yes baby?" Turning her face so that she could fully see Henry, while leaning on the blonde's shoulder . Returning the warmth her partner seemed desperate for. Her son's hair glistening in the sunlight as it threatened to fall into his eyes. It made her heart fill with pride and sorrow at how much he looked like Daniel. "Yes Henry?" The small boy using his fingers to rake his hair in one direction to the right side of his face. Emma pulled out of the embrace but kept a tight grip on Regina's shirt. As she too looked down at the young boy.

Henry's curious eyes raced around the yard. Disappointment covering his fragile features as he realized one person was missing. Realization struck his mother's at the same time as they shared a knowing look. "Where is Robin?" The brunette had noticed it as well but hadn't voiced it, not wanting to alert Marian in case. Especially after his wives display. Shaking her head Emma released Regina who immediately missed the touch.

"Not to worry so. He had to handle…" Emma struggled looking for an appropriate way to explain Robin had left to bury a body. The brunette watched the rancher scratch the back of her neck nervously. Searching for a way to explain whatever had happened, in a way their son could understand. A rustling sound from behind them caught Regina's attention as she tapped Emma on the shoulder. "Well Henry why don't you ask him?"

"But he's not here."

"Ask me what?" Came Robins voice from behind the group. Holding a rusty shovel covered in dirt, which also painted his blackened breeches. Seeing the tall gruff man approaching the women watched the boys faces light up. Both sons rushed forward knocking the unsuspecting man down holding both boys in his arms as he maneuvered the shovel away. Before giving a onslaught of tickles to each child.

Standing up, Emma looked up to her lover and best friend. "We have to go." The blondes voice edging with warning. "I killed Jones's son. He doesn't… know it was me. But I'm sure he'll have suspicions." Wrapping tender arms around the brunettes slim waist, Emma pulled her form closer to her. Ashamed that she had put her family in yet another dangerous predicament.

Pressing her forehead against Regina's they locked eyes. "I am sorry. I seem to make things worse by trying. But I won't let anything happen. Plus Robin will be there."

Regina reaffirmed her faith in Emma with a kiss. She hated the wilds of Montana but she believed in Emma. Once they made it past this, Regina was sure things would change forever. But she didn't realize at the time how true that statement was.

MONTANA MONTANA MONTANA

When they returned to the town late afternoon Jones found himself distraught. His legacy, his pride and joy had been ripped from him all too soon.

He allowed the boys to rest upstairs in the quarters he had taken by force. Gold and Smee watched him step haphazardly into the saloon. Demanding pint after pint of beer, which the bartender gave freely out of fear and timid nature. Once the alcohol had hit the bottom of his stomach he turned back into the ruthless son of a bitch the men knew.

Slamming the glass to the parlors table, causing it to shatter. Supplying Jones with the undivided attention of his men, the bartender and several bar maids. "Today." He sloshed out loudly, sinking lower onto his seat. Ignoring the warm blood that trailed down his hand freely. "My boy… my boy," pushing a rough thumb into his chest to further relay his hurt and anger. "Was killed." The one handed man listened as his subordinates expressed disbelief and apologies. Killian placed his bloody hand into the air. Immediately silencing the grown group of men.

"It be alright mates. We will have vengeance." He grinned wickedly, leaning forward in his chair.

"Who did it captain? Smee asked stepping forward bravely. Considering he was the only man who dared. "Did Robin finally get justice?"

Killian shook his head. But it did raise the bigger question of who? He could force it out of the man or attack his wife but for some reason the idea repulsed him. What he wanted was someone to pass his legacy onto. To learn the ways of a ruthless bandit. The passion of hating and taking what you wanted. "No Smee. It t'was not Robin. I believe it would be easier if it was."

"Then what do you suggest my liege?"

The idea struck Killian fast and hard. "We will have blood for blood. Son for a son. Whoever shot Peter was a quick draw. I hold no quarrels with Robin he tried to warn Peter his debt is paid, unless he interferes. I don't believe it was his wife either." Rubbing his bloodied hand over his chin stubble as he thought. "No this shooter was experienced. And apparently had something to protect as well as Robin. I'm willing to bet it's a child." His devious smile from earlier returning.

"If your correct what do you plan to do?" Smee curious to his leaders smile.

"If it is a girl she'll be killed." His face stoic and unremorseful. "If it is a boy. He is probably young. He will be my new son."

The plan seemed fair by bandit standards. An eye for an eye. "When sir?"

"If it were me I'd be moving to a safe location. Robin is most likely concerned for his family as well. We'll send spies all throughout the mountain. The killer is most likely with Robin and his family. Once we know the location we'll give them a month. To make sure they are good and comfortable before I rip everything away from them. Like they have done me."

Smee nodded. "It will be you, Gold, myself. The Giant and Lucier. In a months time, the weather will be even worse. Providing the perfect opportunity." Smee nodded again. And began to walk away when his captain's voice caught him. "I'm really looking forward to possibly meeting my new son. This time I'll do things right. Be a real father." Kilian's voice full of unrequited sorrow. As he hunched over in his chair, staring at the rabbits foot his son had given one of the boys. _This time, this time things will be different_.

MONTANA MONTANA MONTANA

Night had fallen as stars littered the sky. Like small diamonds providing light for the two families. The journey had tired the two boys. The couples had allowed them to ride in the wagon with their belongings and toys for the boys. The wives drove in the wagons passenger seats. Taking turns to drive while the other rested.

Robin and Emma rode ahead together on their prize horses. It seemed Nate was growing accustomed to having Flame, Robins stallion around. The two had discussed mating the stallions when things seemed to settle down.

"So Emma?" The blonde turned toward the man as she coaxed Nate forward. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" The blonde looked back in fear trying to see her wives face. Her eyes were closed and her head rested on Marians shoulder. Relief flooded Emma as she allowed the tension to drop from her shoulders.

"I guess it would help the ride go by quicker." She sighed hanging her head sadly. Letting the blonde curls escape from her Stetson, falling around her shoulders and over her back. "I had hoped… I had hoped," Her teeth gritting as she tried to form the words. "I had hoped I would never crawl back into that darkness. That my companion would never have to know." Her eyes looked up into the darkness welcoming is comfort. As crickets and wild beasts bellowed in the distance. Emma gave a sharp intake of breath before she started.

"When I was around 17 my family adopted a girl named Lily. Her mother had been the best friend of my mother until they separated due to a fight. We later found out she died leaving Lily to us. My mother immediately treasured her. I was so boyish." Emma smiled at the memory. "Lily fit in so well. Following my mother like a puppy doing her will and bidding."

"Whenever I wanted to explore, or go out I was forced to take Lily. Warned that if anything happened to her I would have to pay the consequences. I didn't take it seriously at the time. But as we got older things started to change."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked intrigued, wanting to hear more.

"I see it now but I didn't see it then." Emma laughed humorless. "My father was big in horses and very handsome. Even earned the name Charming for his looks and mannerism. Anyway, I was in the stables a lot. It seemed to be the only place I could escape her. Plus I loved horses. One day she sauntered in bringing a lunch my mother had made for me. She asked Lily to bring it and she did of course." Emma recalled.

 _Lily stood in the doorway watching Emma as she groomed her horse. Nate had been a present for the blonde on her 17_ _th_ _birthday when her father gave her, her choice of a new foal. Lily hadn't understood why she picked the runtiest horse but if it made her happy it was worth it. The brunette wasn't oblivious to the fact that Emma hated her, but this hadn't been any of Lily's plan._

 _When she laid eyes on the blonde her heart had beaten unevenly, fast, and it never stopped until the other woman left. Emma had tried to escape her multiple times but she had always convinced Mary-Margaret to let her go. Not to be a burden but because she loved Emma._

 _Sucking in a breath, Lily began to stroll toward the blonde. Picnic basket swinging from her arm. Her pink pastel colored dress clinging to her young curves, which she made to twist slightly harder then normal to gain the blondes attention._

" _Brought you lunch," She stated to the blonde holding the basket up. In a 'I come in peace' form of way._

" _Fine drop the basket and get the hell out."_

" _Why do you hate me?" Adrenaline rushing through her veins as she closed the distance. "Do you think I wanted my mother to die? I don't know who my father is and you treat me as though I wanted things to be this way!" She could feel the turns pooling in the back of her eyes being release._

 _Lily's questions struck a nerve Emma hadn't been expecting. Feeling pity toward the brunette and mentally hitting herself for her prudent nature. "No." Emma finally spoke. "I don't hate you is just things changed when you got here. It's like my mother finally has a 'daughter' rather then a wanna be son." Emma sighed hearing the truth in the words she finally verbalized. She had been so distracted by her own disappointments she hasn't realized Lily had put down the basket and stepped even closer._

" _Emma?" Looking up and out of her thoughts she discovered the brunette smiling at her. "I think you are perfect the way you are." Raising her curved thumb, index and middle finger as she used them to cup the blondes chin. Pulling her into a sweet and unrepentant kiss. Emma's wide eyes stared at Lily's closed one. Unsure of what to do or how to take the moment. Before she felt her own passion awake and she too closed her eyes._

 _Lily was the first to break the kiss as she steeped back nervously. "I'm so sorry I just…" But the blonde only shook her head._

" _No its fine. It felt…"_

" _Right?" Lily supplied and Emma smiled at her understanding. "I felt it to. Should I leave you alone for lunch?"_

" _If you wouldn't mind. I'd like you to stay."_

 _Lily winked. "Figured you'd give into my charm. So I slipped in a few extras." Emma gasped._ _ **Had this been her plan all along? Could she be angry when it now felt so right? Would this be their relationship playful and full of banter?**_ _Emma shook the ridiculous questions from her head and laughed. If this was meant to be it would play out how fate intended. All Emma knew was that she had a crush on Lily and was excited to see where it would lead._

"So what happened to Lily?" Robin asked pulling the blonde from her memory. "It happened quickly but you two seemed to really hit it off. So…"

Emma offered the man a cold smile before turning her gaze to the approaching house. "Maybe another time. We're almost there." Emma's tone evasive though not unfriendly.

MONTANA MONTANA MONTANA

Regina pretended to sleep as she listened to her wives story. She had known she seemed sad while on caravan to Montana. Emma's eyes always unfocused and emotional. As though she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and no one had wanted to help. But no one asked because on the outside the blonde had been calculating, strong and under control. Careful to never wear the emotions that showed in her eyes on her sleeve. But now Regina understood, Emma had gained and lost a first love as well.

"Regina," Came her partners smooth voice as she was gently 'shaken' awake. "We are here my love." Emma whimpered putting her arms out to catch Regina. The brunette obliged stepping closer to her companion as the boards creaked. Shifting her weight she landed against Emma's chest with a small thud before being placed on the ground. "I'll get Henry and Robin will get the house hold items. I'm going to put Nate and the wagon in the barn. Go warm up the weather is growing chilly."

Regina didn't get the opportunity to respond as everyone kicked into gear. A cold wind gusted through her dress as she moved toward the wagon to claim her son. "Mommy where are we?" Rubbing his small hands against his sleepy eyes.

"We are home. Henry, we are home."

 **So what happened to Lily? Will Robin interfere? What did Hook mean exactly? You will find out the next chapter. It will skip ahead a month but recap so you don't feel as though you have missed something. The next chapter will consist of someone being taken, some implied graphic scenes (warning you in advance), Emma finally starting her horsing business and an unexpected guest comes to visit. Thanks in advance for the comments, follows and likes. Means a lot plus next chapter should be a lot longer basically two chapters in one so thanks for the patience.**


	10. Perils and Whoas

**I apologize for the late update and I know this is short but hopefully you will enjoy it. This is a filler chapter but much needed.**

 **Huge thanks to my beta c. miller1991 cause she continues to put up with me and my ever changing writing style. Her patience with me is amazing.**

 **Chapter 10: Perils and Whoas**

The Swan-Mills and Locksley's stood on each for two weeks not allowing their children to play outside. And if they did permit it two adults supervised them valiantly. Little by little they began to relax, trying to go back to what they all believed to be normal. After three weeks had passed Robin had convinced his wife to go back to their home. Persuading her that he had to tend to the animals and how staying with their new friends had been stupendous. But they needed to get on with their lives as well. Marian had been reluctant not wanting to leave but trusted her husband enough to leave.

The parting had been bitter-sweet but both families had agreed to bi-monthly visits and play dates for the boys. Unaware that they had been watched the entire time.

MONTANA MONTANA MONTANA

"Remind me why we follow that dumb fuck?" Gold asked Smee pulling his jacket tighter around his aging frame. Shivering from the increasingly worsening weather. As a cold, flurry covered breeze crowded into his clothing and over his old bones. "And why we are out here and he isn't?"

Smee hated to admit Gold was right but they had been with the Captain that long there was no need for mutiny now. "Because he gave you a chance. You were some washed up General that enjoyed blackmailing decent people. Until the war ended and then you were out of money and options." Gold spat remembering his tortured past. Things had been wonderful he had, had more many then God. But that stupid brunette and her family couldn't let him killing that young soldier go.

"Yea I suppose you have a point. Is that smoke?" The heavy set brunette shaded his eyes as he looked over the hills ridge. His toes balling in his boots as he tried to ward of the chill. "I think it is. Should we check it out?" His partner groaned hesitantly as he trudged forward, bracing himself against the harsh air. The two men stalked up the steep ridge, panting as they reached the small mountains zenith. Strained voices paraded over the wind, penetrating the men's ears. "Get down!" Smee whispered. Pushing his companions head down as they both partially slid down the slightly snow covered hill.

The two men laid still waiting for the voices to resume. When the voices carried again Smee looked down to see Gold sneering at him. "Oh don't give me that look. That's Robin!" His voice barely above a whisper. As he stated it vehemently at the older man justifying his actions.

"So?"

"What did the war kill those a part of your brain? If that's Robin then most likely whoever is in that house was a part of Pete's death." Realization sunk into Gold as he nodded silently. Inching up on their forearms to not draw attention to themselves they watched the scene before them. They watched as Robin firmly shook a blonde's hand. And his wife kissed a mysterious women's cheek as two boys ran around their feet. Smee recognized one of the boys as Robin's son the other he didn't recognize.

Smee smiled deviously. Before lowering himself and turning over onto his back looking over his friend that wore a shock locked. "What? What is it?"

"It's her. The wench that ruined my life!" Gold said violently shaking as he scrambled to get it. Only to be restrained.

"Get your revenge after we tell Jones what we found."

"Fine." He said ripping his arm away from the man's strong grip. "She'll pay."

MONTANA MONTANA MONTANA

Emma breathed uneasy as she rode Nate roughly. Galloping over the uneven grassed terrain pushing herself and her horse to his limit. It had been a long month for herself and her family, being concerned that Jones would retaliate. A new wave of sweat cascaded down her back as she bucked along with her horse. Not feeling the elements around her as Nate began to slow. Breathing heavily as they spotted the barn in the distance.

"Easy boy easy." She soothed, pulling up on the reigns bringing her majestic beast to a halt. He whined in response making Emma smile down at him. While she patted his neck as they entered the overly large barn. Emma stared at the hay that littered the floor of the barn. Cringing when she saw Nate's stall. "Really Nate?"

The horse only whinnied laughing at the blonde as she dismounted. Tying his reigns to one of the barns large posts as she mucked out his stall. "You're lucky I love you!" Emma screamed over her shoulder as she threw the waste into a large bucket. The blonde wiped her forehead as she finished the grueling task.

"Hey Emma mama wants you." Henry said somewhat out of breath as he paraded into the barn. His unruly hair waving with the wind as he sauntered over to Nate. The two had become good friends over the last couple of weeks and Regina had even allowed Emma to take him for rides. Promising that she would keep him safe or wouldn't return home. "Hey Nate!"

The horse whinnied at the little master's approach, obviously happy to see him. "Hey. You could show me some love too and I was forced to do this traitor." Emma said wiping the sweat away with a dirty rag as she moved toward her son. "And you. What are you doing in here my dear son?"

"Mommy is finished with dinner. She said I was to come and get you." Henry stated inching closer to the large horse.

"I'll tell you what. Help me brush Nate down and we'll go see your mother together." A large grin skating across his face as he nodded excitedly. "Grab a brush from the bag. And remember long smooth strokes down his leg." The boy trotted away in search of the horse's bag. Finding the bag he held up the brush victoriously, before treading back to the horse. Beginning the brushing.

MONTANA MONTANA MONTANA

Regina put the finishing touches to dinner and set the table. After a month she was happy things had settled down and were running to normal. Emma had even began the work for building her horse corral. The thought of her lover journeying out into the God forsaken land in search of untamed horses scared her. Regina sighed, realizing there was nothing she could say to make Emma cease following her dreams. And she refused to be the one holding her back, not allowing the blonde to follow her dreams. How could she after all she had given up as well as proved for herself and their son.

The sound of the wooden door crashing open caught the brunette's attention. As wind whistled through the house. Regina watched as her son ran toward her with Emma stalking toward him. "Momma save me." He save moving toward his mother, grabbing the hem of her dress. Hiding from his blonde mother.

"Oh if I must." Regina humored directing her sarcasm at her wife.

"Oh I am not that bad." Emma shrugged.

"Momma don't let her get me." Henry called out from behind Regina's skirt. As Emma continued her pursuit.

"I'll protect you Henry." Regina smiled pulling her wife into her arms. The blonde removed her Stetson placing it over her son's face as she sneaked the brunette a passionate kiss. "Well it seems I have persuaded your mother to leave you alone my dear boy." Regina said smiling against Emma's lips as she snuck another kiss, before pulling out of her mother's arms.

"Now the two of you go get cleaned for dinner." Regina said shooing her son and wife away. With the shift wave of her wrists. Smiling at their backs as she watched them walk away, still playing with one another. It was finally beginning to feel like home. Emma was everything that she could want and Henry loved her dearly. Her family was finally complete.

Montana Montana Montana

"Do you understand the plan gents?" Killian asked, his anger seething the cracks controlled façade. He watched as the men readied themselves. They had waited for nightfall as they staked out the house, waiting until everyone was inside. Whoever was in the home had taken everything from him, and he was more then happy to return the favor.

Montana Montana Montana

"Help! Help!" Cried an unfamiliar voice from beyond the confines of the large cabin. "Help me please. It's my papa!" Regina shot Emma a questioning look as the blonde wiped her mouth on her cloth. Throwing it to the table as she grabbed her rifle.

"Emma no," Regina warned moving to her side, stilling her position. "We don't know what happened and it is night time. I don't think it wise." The blonde casted her wife a sympathetic look.

"It sounds like a boy. But I will be extra careful. Go hide with Henry. I will return as soon as I can my love," she said placing an enduring kiss to the younger woman's forehead. Pulling the door knob she rushed from Regina's arms immediately missing their warmth. Being greeted by the blistering wind of nightfall, grabbing the lantern that hung beside the door. She fought the wind trekking to the front yard.

"Hello! Where are you?" She screamed. Her ears peaking at the sound of running feet stampeding toward her. The blonde turned a second to late and was rewarded with the butt of a gun crashing into her skull. Causing an immediate black out.

Emma groaned. Her temple throbbing as she rolled her neck trying to focus and alleviate the pain she felt. Screaming rung through her ears as she squinted looking up, her vision distorted. Shaking her head made the pain worse but she managed to make her eyes focus in the process. Regina was screaming for her. But why? Then she saw it. Two large men were restraining her wife and a stranger held her son. His eyes drawn to the necklace and rabbit foot the man handed to him.

"Ah I see you have finally decided to join us." Jones said looking up from the small boy in his lap to the blonde that was restrained by his men. "Sorry for the dramatics love but it was necessary."

"Emma," Regina cried. "What is this?"

"I can answer that love." Jones said stepping forward caressing the brunette's cheek. The younger woman forced her cheek out of the man's hand. Causing Killian to hiss as he slapped her. Making her bottom lip bust open as he grabbed her chin forcefully. "That wasn't nice lass." Defiance and pain shined in Regina's eyes as she breathed heavily. "And if you must know it's that lasses fault that I am here." His finger pointing toward Emma who shot him a questioning look. Fighting to free herself and repay the brunette for hitting her wife.

"What do you mean my fault?" The rancher hissed as she continued the futile thrashing.

"Do you recall shooting a young boy?" Realization struck at the front of Emma's pained temple. "You're Jones."

"Right you are lass. And you took everything from me. I am simply here to return the favor. I also have someone else that is eager for retribution. Isn't that right Gold?" Killian asked one of the men that was restraining Emma.

"Aye Captain. Hello dearie," he sneered toward Regina. The brunette gasped.

"Its you."

"What do you want you one handed wonder?" The rancher asked vehemently as she tried fighting against her restrainers again.

"Oh you have fire I like that. But as I stated I am here for reparation from you and your family for killing my boy. As well as entering my home and stealing from me."

"Take me instead. Do whatever you want to, to me. Just leave my wife and son alone." A rigid punch landed on the side of Emma's face and she felt her teeth slide over the inside of her cheek. Blood pooled in her mouth, as a wave of nausea crashed over her. Her head hung loosely, her breathing shallowed.

"Emma!"

"Mommy." The brunettes cried in unison as the blonde's body went limp.

"Gold take the boy."

Emma's head swam. Pain filled every fiber of her being as she mustered the last bit of strength she had. She had been in this situation before because she was to weak, but she would be damned if she would lose her son or Regina. Gritting her teeth, Emma felt as the man restraining her on her left loosened his grip. "Get away from my son. You bastard!" She shouted as she brought her boot down hard onto her last restrainer's foot. Causing enough separation for her to swing her elbow backwards. Crashing upward into the mans nose, as he shouted out in pain. "Henry run."

The little boy hesitated before clutching the rabbit foot in his hand and sprinting toward the door. Gold tried to intercept the boy, but Emma interceded. Bringing an anger filled punch to the man's face. Bringing him crashing to the ground. Emma turned preparing to assist Regina when a searing hot pain erupted in her side as Jones grabbed her shoulder forcefully. He had shot her.

Using his boot he kicked Emma in her stomach. Her body fell to the ground in what felt like slow motion to the blonde. "Gold get your ass up. Go get that boy! Giant restrain her. I want her to see everything that happens next." The large man nodded before moving toward Emma, pulling her to her feet. Resuming his handed restraint on the pained rancher.

Regina's eyes grew in horror as she watched the man rub his cheek running after her son. "Please," Regina cried not wanting them to harm Henry. Before she turned her attention back to Jones who was undoing the belt on his breeches.

 **(Do Not Read this scene is implied graphically. To those who wish to not read I will highlight when it is safe again)**

Emma watched in terror as Jones men released her wife. Holding his pistol up for her to see as a warning as he instructed her to remove her clothing. Regina met Emma's eyes and Emma felt helpless. She couldn't do anything. Once again she was in a place where she was to weak.

Regina resisted the strong bile filled urges she felt as the grotesque man fingered her revealed skin. His touch was nothing like Emma's which was soft and passionate. This man carried lust in his eyes. A need to possess her and if she wanted to save Emma she had to allow it to happen. Her skin prickled with a mixture of cold wind and his vile touch. "Well aren't you a attractive lass?" He asked shoving the gun into his henchman's hands. "Go help Gold. I've got this lass." The men nodded before retreating. The brunette had to resist the urge to run.

"Lift you skirt. And don't think of being a hero. I will kill her and I will make it painful." His statement holding truth and warning. Fresh tears skated down cheeks as she hiked up her skirt and he angled himself toward her.

Emma's ears filled with gut wrenching screams as Regina cried out. Tears skated down cheeks, her closed eyes. Making a vow to herself that she would kill Killian Jones if it was the last thing she'd do. Emma listened as the man came undone. But her mind was filled with anger and fury as well as concern for her wife.

Regina felt pain and dirty. Her body ached and she watched the man stuff himself back inside his breeches and he refastened his belt. Kissing Regina forcefully as he grabbed her plush breast. Claiming her mouth as his tongue darted around her mouth. Continuing the onslaught of squeezing her breast as his leg slid up her legs toward her core.

 **(SAFE TO READ)**

"A man can give you what no other woman can lass." He said pulling away from Regina who sank to the floor. After a brutal back hand from the brunette, rendering her unconscious. Pleased with himself he stomped toward Emma. Excusing the man that restrained her as he bent crouched beside her. "An eye for an eye lass." He stated as a gunshot rang out filling the air.


	11. Hello Old Friend

**I apologize for the long wait I promise to do better. But hopefully this will tide you guys over as I try to update all my stories. All errors are mine. Well I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **(1 month ago/ Bear with me)**

Neal looked over the plains watching as the band continued on their travels. He had promised Emma and Regina that he would look thoroughly after the brunette's family. Even though he loved his job, not having the blonde by his side made the job feel tedious and drawn out. Looking up he gazed at the deep blue sky and attempted to take a calming breath. He often food himself distracted gazing up at the sky, longing for a piece of what Emma had. Family and a purpose.

Clicking his tongue, he steered his horse to the front of the caravan. Dust kicked up behind him as he eyed the travelers as he passed by. Several had been unable to continue the journey, dying off without so much as a warning. Others had fallen sick with the constant weather change and lack of protection and had spread sickness to many that were traveling. The ones that remained fought to stay that way, fought against any adverse climate and banded together. Neal had to appreciate their tenacity.

He also had battled his own struggles. But thanks to the Doc and he having a close friendship, he had managed to stay ahead of any sickness. As if sensing he was being thought about. The shaggy red head man approached the brunette on horseback. "Hello there Neal. Finally a beautiful day right?" The doctor asked shielding his eyes from the blistering sun. Tying the horse's reigns tighter around his hand as the horse danced from side to side.

"That it is doc. That it is," Neal answered half-hearted. The doctor immediately looked at the guide curiously.

"What's wrong my dear boy. You are here but your heart seems miles away." He observed sitting further back in his saddle.

"If I had to be honest. I miss Emma. We have been together for years and not having her by my side. Makes me feel as though there is void in my life. Like I should be out there, living my life like Emma," Neal admitted sadly. Flicking his Stetson up so that it rested on his forehead.

"Then I think you owe it to yourself to go get a chance at life. I am not the best gun slinger in the west but I can hold my own. And there are several capable men here who can watch the caravan. I will personally watch after Regina's family. So long as you agree to say your good-byes." The doctor bargained offering the man a smile.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day. Yes thank you sir. I will take to the family and start heading back toward Montana."

"That's good my boy. I wish you well and wherever you stop make sure to write."

 **(Present)**

Neal approached the cabin slowly with his companion. Dim light cast shadows toward the bottom of the windows as he steered his horse toward the wooden cabin. Everything seemed still, nothing move and his heart beat in his ears. His companions steady breath on the back of his neck gave aided in shivers down his spine. The ground crunching beneath his horse's hoof trembled and crunched as he trotted nervously. Neal attempted to smooth his steeds anxiety with a rough pat to the neck. Followed by series of strokes that earned him a whiny.

Zelena readjusted herself in the saddle. She had rode horses with her sister almost all her life but the rough fixture of her partner's saddle was rubbing her the wrong way. Running a smooth hand over his lean torso she leaned into him. Attempting to take his strength and ward off the cold that was threatening to blister her skin.

The brunette began to rebuff the red-head until he got closer seeing an arm laying across the threshold. "Zelena look," the cowboy said inching forward against the leather hide before scooting off and running toward the house. His heart beat increased rapidly as he grew closer. Something had happened. Something wasn't right. Neal stood in the doorway petrified, as he gauged the scene. Emma lay on the floor with sweat coating her paling skin. As her chest rose shallowly, his knees trembled as he bent beside the woman.

The red-headed sister finally managed to catch up as she stood in the doorway. The same way Neal had earlier as her eyes fell immediately on her unconscious older sister. Her skirt hung at a funny angle around her thighs and her shirt was torn cascading over one shoulder. Her head slumped against the wall. In whatever had happened it seemed her sister had faired better though that didn't ease the worry she felt. Moving deeper into the chilled cabin she crouched next to her sister. Moving tendrils of hair out of her face, when a sickening thought crept into her mind.

"Neal! Where is Henry?" Zelena asked. Her eyes mirroring fear as the brunette turned to her.

Lightly slapping the blonde's cheeks he attempted to awaken her. "Emma? Emma?" The woman stirred lightly as her swollen eyes attempted to open. Her cheek sported a nasty gash as she winced. Looking up to the man that crouched next to her. Neal smiled when his best friend moved, though the movements were rigid and pained. He could tell something was wrong as she bit back a scream that threatened to pass her mouth. Searching her person it was then that he realized Emma's shirt was an odd shade of red. Dabbing his finger into the shirt, he brought his fingers in front of his face. And rubbed his fingers together. Horror etched into his features.

"Emma this is blood," he admitted worried. Watching as his friend seemed to turn paler the more she moved. "Emma! Emma! Stay with me I need you to focus. What happened? Where's Henry?" Seeing the blonde fade in and out of consciousness.

The rancher groaned wincing as pain cascaded through the right side of her body. "Oh God Henry!" She shouted, her eyes opening as much as they could. Mustering her last ounce of strength she shot out her hand and grabbed his shirt collar. "They took him," Emma winced. Tears hung in her eyes as she looked over to see Zelena nursing an unconscious Regina. "There was a gunshot…" The blonde said closing her eyes. Neal wasn't sure if it was pain or the thought her son had been killed. Her best friend watched as her eyes closed one final time.

"Goddamnit!" Neal screamed when he tapped the side of Emma's face. Struggling to stir his friend. "Zelena is Regina awake?"

The red-head was still trying to awaken her older sister. "Regina. Regina!" Her screams filled the brunette's ears as she began to wake. Feeling the swell of her jaw as she looked around. Remembering the scene that had played out before she had been knocked out. Curious eyes circled around until they laid on Zelena.

"Zelena?" Regina asked feeling the muscles in her jaw stiffen as she looked to her sister.

"We can talk later can you help Emma?"

"Emma?" The brunette asked rotating to see the blonde that laid on the unmoving against the wooden floor. "Emma!" She screamed shuffling her body awkwardly as she moved to get to get up. Testing her movements only to find her body stiff and sore. But Emma needed her pushing her own discomfort she scooted toward her wife. Regina smoothed the wet hair from her face.

Soreness subsided as the brunette's adrenaline kicked in. "Can you roll her over? If there is no exit wound. We'll have to try and remove the bullet ourselves."

Neal obliged and turned Emma over, causing a new wave of blood to soak through Emma's shirt. Her wife grimaced as she felt for a whole through Emma's shirt. Silently praying there was a hole in her lovers shirt. "There's no hole. The bullet is lodged. Clear the table." She ordered to Neal. "Place her on the table… gently. Zelena… Get some water. From behind the house and scotch out of the cabinet." Everyone moved accordingly as the brunette put her hair into a messy bun and re-situated her clothing. Her skin feeling dirty and angry, recalling how the bandit felt on and inside of her. She wondered would she ever feel whole again.

MONTANA MONTANA MONTANA

Regina hoped the lessons her father had taught her were good enough, and that she remembered enough. "Cut off her shirt Neal. Zelena prepare the water and hand me the whiskey." The brunette gathered her sharpest knife from the kitchen and removed Emma's belt. She folded the belt over and opened the blonde's mouth sticking the leather as easy as she could between parted teeth. "You will both have to restrain her," Regina said covering her wife's modesty as best she could. Taking the whiskey bottle from her sister's hand that had been a present from the Locksley's. She poured a healthy liquid coating onto the blade. Once the makeshift doctor was content, she slung a rag over her shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked looking to her sister and her wives best friend. The two nodded getting into position as the red-head restrained Emma's legs, putting all her weight onto her. Neal situated and locked down her upper half.

Wetting the rag over her shoulder she soaked it in the water and wiped the new and old blood away from her wives side. The more she wiped the more aggravated the wound seemed to get. Spitting blood from the depths of the wound. Causing worry to crease her brows. She needed to get the bullet out and she needed to do it soon. Grabbing the bottle she poured whiskey into the wound.

Emma's eyes shot open in agony. Zelena and Neal kept her at bay as she bit down on the leather. Whimpering at the sting she felt. "Emma I am so sorry but I have to." Her hand shaking as she moved the knife toward the far area on the blonde's abdomen. Green eyes shot to brown as Emma looked at her in confusion. But there was something else there as well. Regina nearly choked on her emotions as her partner relayed all her trust to her. The brunette's hand immediately stilled as she casted one warning glance at the blonde. She could've sworn Emma nodded at her but she tried not to read into it, figuring it was her nerves.

Focusing and blocking out the surrounding noise. Regina guided the tip of the knife into the wide bullet hole. Dragging the blade north, as her wife muffled a pained cry. Unable to focus on anything but saving the blonde under her knife. She continued the same process but dragged the knife south, opening the hole wider so her fingers could probe in search of the bullet. Taking a moment she rinsed the blood off the more whiskey before deepening each incision more. Emma's body had tensed beneath her and Regina knew she had passed out from pain. Using the unconsciousness to her advantage the blade continued opening the wound. Hauling lines of crimson behind it. Placing the steel on the table, moving to collect the rag. Wiping away the excess blood.

The surgeon took a calming breath as she ran whiskey over her hand. Her stomach threatened to turn over. As her fingers entered the rancher, she could feel blood pool beneath her finger. She had to be close to the bullet. Angling her arm she closed her eyes and just felt. It had been something her father had taught her to do in training. Her finger tips brushed against the foreign object. The metal was lodged deeply.

Uncertainty flashed in her eyes as her finger grazed across the metal but she couldn't grasp it. "Regina. She is growing colder. You can do it!" Zelena reassured her sister, though she looked as though she could pass out at any moment. Her skin had turned even paler and Regina hoped it was from being put in a less then pleasing situation. The brunette nodded at her younger sister before pulling her hand from Emma. Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

The other adults in the room looked at one another curiously as Regina resurfaced with a spoon. She had a good idea of were the bullet was lodged but needed better leverage, then her fingers could provide. Pouring more whiskey into the hole, she then turned the bottle over the spoon. Before using two fingers to pry the wound wider as she slipped the cold steel into Emma's open flesh. Regina could hear Zelena's discomfort at her performance but tried her best to ignore it. The brunette closed her eyes and waited until the tip of her improvised tool hit something other then flesh.

A smile curved her lips as she pushed the spoon further into the hole. Until she felt she had the best leverage to remove the foreign object. Relief flooded into everyone in the room, when Regina's spoon came out with a bloodied grey slug. Using the rag she washed away any remaining blood. "Neal if you could retrieve my yarn and needle please? They are over by the fire place," she said. Pointing in the direction she wished him to go.

"What do you need me to do Regina?"

The surgeon looked to her sister and smiled. "I'll need fresh water please." The brunette offered with a weary smile. Her adrenaline was beginning to crash and her skin was crawling again. "I'll also need one of you," she said looking between the other two participants in the room. Allowing them to decide which would perform the task. "To cauterize the closing. With this much blood loss. The last thing she needs is another infection." Taking the time Regina placed a soft kiss to her wives sweating forehead and regretted it. Her mind replayed Jones touching her, while he sweated over her. Brown eyes grew in fear as she took a step back.

"Regina. Regina are you okay?" Came a worried voice, that paraded through her ears. Shaking her head she refocused realizing it was Emma on the table not Jones. Steadying herself, she took the needle and yarn from the brunette man. Unbeknownst to the chestnut haired woman the pair shared a concerned look between themselves. Having a non verbal conversation. Placing Regina in Zelena's care, while Neal would tend to Emma. Zelena looked hesitantly a the brunette man before giving in and nodding. The two watched as Regina glided the needle forcefully through Emma's skin until the gapping hole was closed.

(X)

Regina allowed the water to run over her skin. Her skin felt tight and dirtied, she just could scrape away the filth that lingered on her skin. She had left Emma in Neal's care to monitor as night approached. The two had to force her out of the cabin, commanding her to take a break. Claiming she needed rest, but her mind and body felt to wound up.

She hadn't even felt the water get cold until her sister splashed the water on her face grabbing her attention. "Why is your mind so full of silent wonder," the red-head asked helping her sister out of the water. Not missing the grimace the brunette sported as each leg hung over the basin of the tub. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Zelena. There is nothing, leave it." The older sister demanded trying to deter her sister from further asking questions. Zelena only pushed back harder.

"Regina!" She shouted watching as her sisters olive skin turned to a sickening shade of blacks and blues that laid between her thighs. Moving to quickly cover herself she draped a sheet around her torso as she moved toward their cabin. Listening to Zelena's hastened footsteps as she ran to catch up to her sister.

"Zelena!" Regina said through a watery voice. As she used the hidden passage door to escape into her house. No longer caring if her sister followed or not. She couldn't even look at Emma as she escaped into her and the blonde's room. She heard her sister and Emma's best friend over her tears before she heard footsteps parade into the room. No words were expressed between the women. Instead Zelena got into bed with her sister and held her. Held her like she had the night that Daniel had been murdered.

 **Our heroes can finally catch a break. But I hope this tides you guys over the next chapter will be better. I have to update 3 other stories so bare with me. If you have questions post it in a review or PM me.**


End file.
